Koneko Sasuke
by Sabaku no Rakna
Summary: Los experimentos de Kakashi-sensei han transformado a Sasuke en un gatito... A quien le tocara cuidarlo? todas las miradas centradas en cierto kitsune Eh? YO? Mi primer SasuNaru... no sean malitos, onegai
1. Chapter 1

**Wola!!! Para los que me conocen, esto es nuevo para ellos... para los que no... Hola!!! Es mi primer fic yaoi, asi que no sean muy malitos conmigo, ne? Es una idea que me vino a la mente tras leer un doujin de esta parejita tan dispar pero a la vez tan linda ^^ Espero sus reviews, gente linda!!**

**

* * *

**

**Koneko Sasuke**

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke… ¿eres tu?**

Una mañana normal en la aldea de Konohagakure… bueno, para un hiperactivo rubio no tan normal, pues era una de las mas felices de su vida. Sasuke, su eterno amigo-rival, habia regresado por fin a la aldea tras librarse de Orochimaru, causando un gran revuelo y que la gente se preguntase el porque de su vuelta, pero ahora las cosas habian vuelto a su cauce y la vida continuaba como si los ultimos años no hubieran sido mas que una vil pesadilla. Este era el día en el que Naruto y compañía retomaban su trabajo como el Equipo 7, pero ya no como sensei y alumnos, sino como compañeros, pues todos acumulaban una ingente cantidad de experiencia y ya no eran unos niños para que les enseñaran, pero a pesar de eso, seguian entrenando con su sensei tardon, Kakashi.

Naruto era el primero en estar en el lugar acordado a la hora acordada, no importandole que el ninja copia llegara tarde… mientras estuviera con sus compañeros no le importaba esperar. La primera en llegar fue Sakura, a la que Naruto saludó cálidamente y se pusieron a charlar. El siguiente en llegar fue Sasuke, pero los otros no lo notaron porque estaban enfrascados en una interesante discusion sobre lo que podrian hacer ese dia con Kakashi-sensei. El moreno se apoyó en un árbol y observó a sus compañeros charlar… no sabía por que, pero le parecia estar fuera de lugar, sentía que sobraba, que despues de todo lo que habian hecho por que regresara no conseguiría que las cosas fueran como antes… hasta que Naruto lo vió y fue hasta el

- Ohayo, Sasuke!! – lucía en su rostro una encantadora sonrisa y sus ojos cielo brillaban – vente con nosotros…

- No veo para que, si estais charlando tan ricamente…

- Mou, no seas el mismo amargado de siempre dattebayo! Ahora estas con nosotros y eso es lo que cuenta – y sin esperar respuesta del moreno, lo agarró del brazo y lo llevó junto con Sakura

- Sueltame, dobe, puedo ir solo…

- Nop… porque se que sino no vendrias…

- Ahhhh – un resignado suspiro salió de sus labios al darse cuenta de que no lograría convencer al rubio… conociendo lo cabezota que era Naruto cuando se proponia algo…

- Ohayo, Sasuke-kun – la pelirrosa se mostraba amable con Sasuke sin llegar a ser pegajosa, algo que el moreno agradeció interiormente y la saludo lo mas amable que el temperamento Uchiha le permitía

- Ohayo

- Ne, Sasuke-kun, que propones que hagamos hoy?

- No deberíamos esperar a Kakashi para que nos diga lo que hacer y luego ya le proponemos algo?

- Hmmm… tiene razón, Sakura-chan – Naruto asentía energicamente – Cuanto creeis que tendremos que esperar?

- Vamos a ver… teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de horas que nos ha hecho esperar a lo largo de nuestra vida, dividiendolo por los dias que mas hemos esperado son… - hizo una pausa dramatica - la verdad es que no lo se – y guiñó un ojo, sacando la lengua

- Jajajajaja que bueno, Sakura-chan… yo creo que una hora como mínimo… y tu, Sasuke?

- Creo que ni cinco minutos…

- Y por que estás tan seguro? – Sasuke solo sonrió con prepotencia como solo los Uchiha saben hacer

- Solo espera y veras, usurantonkachi…

- Grrr ya de buena mañana e insultandome? Tu ni con los años cambias, teme!!

- Mira quien habla, el que aun es genin y no le dan misiones importantes…

- Pues tu no es que seas jounin precisamente… te recuerdo que te largaste despues del examen de chuunin que suspendiste?? – la amargura tiñó las ultimas palabras del rubio. Sasuke iba a contraatacar, pero de repente una mano se le poso en la cabeza y su peliplateado sensei apareció entre ellos, una mano en cada cabeza, separando a los dos beligerantes

- Buenos dias, mis peleones alumnos… Tan de mañana y ya de gresca? – Naruto miró a Sasuke y se volteó, dejando un poco confundido al Uchiha al ver la mirada de dolor que le dedicó

- Y bien, Kakashi-sensei, que haremos hoy? – Sakura intentaba cambiar de tema para relajar un poco el ambiente

- Que bueno que lo preguntas, Sakura… Hoy vamos a practicar técnicas de infiltración.

- Kakashi-sensei, eso lo tenemos mas que aprendido… - Naruto ignoraba olimpicamente al moreno

- Puede que si, Naruto… hemos hecho misiones de infiltracion muchas veces… pero no transformados

- Transformados? – los tres chicos prestaron atencion a su sensei, que sonrió bajo la mascara, contento de tener a los chicos en ascuas.

- Hai. A ver, transformaros en algun animal… - los tres chicos desaparecieron en una nube de humo, para revelar tres preciosos animalitos cuando se disipó: una linda cervatilla de pelaje rosado y ojos verdes, un zorrito travieso de pelaje anaranjado y unos asombrosos ojos azules y un elegante gatito de pelaje negro-azulado y unos afilados ojos negros como la noche. El sensei sonrió satisfecho – Muy bien, ahora… - se agachó para estar a la altura de sus transformados alumnos – venid, bonitos!

La cervatilla Sakura se acercó y olisqueó una mano de su sensei, que se la posó en la cabeza, haciendola cerrar los ojos por la suave caricia. El zorrito Naruto jugueteo un rato mas, retozando en la hierba, para luego acercarse también a su sensei y lamerle tiernamente la mano, que también posó en la cabecita del zorrito, haciendole aullar de felicidad. Pero el gatito Sasuke puso su típica mirada de "me importa un carajo lo que hagais" y se tumbó en la hierba, bufando hastiado. Kakashi miró al rebelde gatito Sasuke y susurró "Tendre que decirle a Itachi que te castigue…" lo que bastó para que el gato se levantara del suelo, erizara el lomo y sus ojos se volvieran rojos por el Sharingan. Sakura y Naruto lo miraban, asombrados de que se pudiera distinguir el Sharingan aun transformado en animal, mirando a su sensei con ojitos interrogantes. Kakashi se levantó, dejando de acariciar a los animales, percibiendo un gruñido de disgusto por parte del zorrito, lo que consiguió arrancar una sonrisa a su sensei. Se acercó a Sasuke y lo cogió.

- Sasuke, mal hecho. Deshaced la transformación – Soltó a Sasuke y enseguida volvió a tener a sus alumnos a su lado.

- Que es lo que he hecho mal, Kakashi-sensei? Mi transformación era perfecta – modestito el niño ¬.¬

- Tu transformacion fue perfecta, Sasuke… - este comentario hizo que el Uchiha alzara una ceja como muestra de total desconcierto – lo que no ha estado nada bien es tu actitud.

- Actitud? – el moreno cada vez entendia menos

- Chicos, supongo que ustedes tambien lo notaron, ne?

- Sasuke-kun… tu Sharingan…

- Se notaba, Sasuke – completó Naruto el comentario de la pelirrosa

- Ahí es donde quería llegar… si te transformas en un gato, comportate como tal. No se debe notar para nada que eres un humano, y mucho menos un ninja. De eso depende el éxito o fracaso de una misión. Imaginate que por un descuido como ese pones en peligro a tus compañeros y a ti mismo, pues no sabes lo que pueden hacerte para sacarte la información… Vuelve a transformarte.

- Para que?

- Solo hazlo – Sasuke se volvió a convertir en un bello gato de pelaje negro azulado. Kakashi le tendio la mano y el gatito se subió a ella, un tanto a regañadientes, pero lo hizo – Se que puede costar algo de trabajo, pero tienes que dejar tu conciencia humana en segundo plano, siempre consciente de lo que estás haciendo, pero en segundo plano… me explicaré: tienes que comportarte como un animal, actuar como un animal, mirar como un animal y hablar como un animal pero sin dejar de pensar racionalmente… y, afortunadamente, existe un método para ayudarte a lograrlo – a Sasuke no le gustaba nada la expresión en el ojo visible de su sensei – Te voy a hipnotizar

- Hipnotizar?? – saltaron los otros dos ninjas

- Asi es. Mediante la hipnosis se puede conseguir que, durante un tiempo, tu conciencia y raciocinio humano queden en segundo plano, dormidos por asi decirlo, permitiendote actuar como aquello en que te transformas. Y ahora Sasuke… mirame… relajate… despeja tu mente – el nija copia puso dos de sus dedos en la frente del gatito y concentro su mirada en los ojos del felino, que los fue cerrando poco a poco

- Kakashi-sensei… es seguro? Sabe lo que hace? – Naruto estaba preocupado… ya se le había pasado el enfado

- Claro que si, Naruto. Todas las pruebas llevadas a cabo han sido satisfactorias. – y le sonrió a su alumno a modo de tranquilidad

- Pruebas? – Naruto se alarmó – Asi que solo esta en periodo de pruebas?

- Tranquilizate, Naruto… que es lo peor que puede pasar? – Volvió su mirada a Sasuke y retiró los dedos de su frente – Ahora, Sasuke… eres un lindo gatito – y Sasuke gatito abrió los ojos, mirando a todos lados, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía todo, incluidos sus compañeros.

Kakashi lo dejó sobre la hierba, donde Sasuke gatito dio unos vacilantes pasos, hasta ganar confianza y ponerse a corretear por todos lados. Se acercaba a sus compañeros, olisqueandoles, reconociendoles, al igual que a su sensei, para luego distraerse persiguiendo una mariposa. Cuando se aburrió se fue a arañar el tronco de un árbol cercano para afilarse las uñas… Kakashi observaba complacido los resultados de su hipnosis, mientras que Sakura y Naruto miraban a Sasuke comportarse como todo un gatito con una sonrisa tierna en sus rostros… Kakashi decidió que ya era suficiente, asi que fue a coger a Sasuke gatito del árbol donde se estaba intentando trepar. Al cogerlo, el sensei se llevó un señor arañazo en toda la mano por interrumpirle, pero, con la mano adolorida y todo, lo cogio, se lo puso en la otra mano y lo elevó hasta que su ojo visible estuvo a la altura de la carita del animal.

- Ya estuvo bueno, Sasuke… despierta – y chascó los dedos. Sasuke gatito lo miraba con esos ojos negros, sin saber muy bien que decía ese humano. – Venga, no seas crío. Tu actuación ha estado muy bien, has demostrado ser todo un gato… Ahora deshaz la transformación – Sasuke gatito alzó una pata y se puso a lamerla, para luego pasarla por sus puntiagudas orejas. La incertidumbre se adueñó de los ojos de los ninjas que veían la escena. Kakashi los miró con afectación – Etto… vamos a ver a Tsunade-sama

- Que? – exclamaron los dos chicos a la vez.

- Me temo que… la tecnica no está perfeccionada aun.. no se como deshacer la transformación – y cerró su ojito feliz, mientras Sakura y Naruto lo miraban sin poder creerse lo que estaban oyendo. Naruto se acercó hasta estar junto a la mano donde estaba Sasuke gatito, mirandolo fijamente

- Sasuke… ¿eres tu? – miró a su sensei reprobatoriamente – Que qué es lo peor que puede pasar, Kakashi-sensei? – el peliplateado se llevó una mano a la nuca y cerró su ojito feliz de manera un tanto culpable

* * *

**Etto... que les pareció? No cuesta nada dejar un comentarito jejejeje... Weno, pues muchas gracias a los que dejan comentario y tb a los que solo leen, pues eso demuestra que tb les ha gustado XD Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!!! Matta ne!!**

**Sabaku no Rakna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aki les dejo el capitulo dos de esta tierna historia que se me ha ocurrido XDD... es la primera vez que escribo algo de este tipo, asi que no sean malitos conmigo, ne? Disfruten de la lectura ^^**

* * *

**Koneko Sasuke**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Naruto tiene una mascota**

Nuestro equipo 7, compuesto de tres ninjas y, ahora, un gatito, estaban en el despacho de Tsunade, con Kakashi lleno de arañazos, la mascara un tanto rasgada y sangre escurriendo de un pequeño corte en la mejilla. El ninja copia le explicaba a Godaime-sama lo que había pasado, mientras la mirada de la rubia se dirigía a un gato que inspeccionaba la nueva habitación en la que se encontraba. Volvió a fijar su reprobatoria mirada en el peliplateado, que solo se rascaba la nuca, riendo un tanto culpablemente.

- Y eso es lo que pasó, Tsunade-sama… de camino hacia aquí hemos intentado de todo para hacer que vuelva en si, pero no lo hemos conseguido, ne chicos? – Sakura y Naruto asintieron, algo apesadumbrados – Que podemos hacer, Godaime-sama?

- En primera Kakashi… no deberías haber hecho eso. Ya te dije que estaba en periodo de pruebas y ensayos, que no era momento de probarlo con nuestros ninjas

- Pero las pruebas estaban saliendo tan bien… - una pequeña cascadita salió de su ojo visible

- Ahhh, no puedo contigo Kakashi… haces lo que te da la gana… ahora no te queda mas remedio que cuidar a Sasuke hasta que los efectos de la hipnosis se pasen…

- Demo.. en mi apartamento no permiten animales…

- Sakura? – la mirada castaña de la Hokage se posó en la pelirrosa

- Mi madre es alérgica a los gatos – el tono de la chica era de pena

Mientras todo esto tenía lugar frente al escritorio de Tsunade, Naruto no apartaba la mirada de Sasuke gatito. Lo veía recorrer con elegancia felina la habitación, olisqueando cada rincón, familiarizandose con el nuevo entorno. El minino se dio cuenta de que lo estaban mirando, asi que volteó el rostro y se encontró los azules orbes del rubio puestos en su persona. Le clavó esos ojos negros y Naruto se preguntó como es que seguían siendo tan intensos aun en la mirada de un gato. De improviso, el felino se acercó a Naruto y, tras mirarle con esas pequeñas perlas negras por ultima vez, se restregó contra su pierna, ronroneando y arqueando el lomo. Tres pares de ojos no se habian perdido detalle de la escena que acontecía frente a ellos, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Entonces la voz de la Godaime se dejó oír por la habitación, sobresaltando al rubio… tan concentrado estaba en observar a Sasuke gatito que no se dio cuenta siquiera que habían dejado de hablar y lo estaban mirando…

- Creo que ya esta decidido con quien se queda Sasuke…

- Eh? – Naruto se fijó en que todos lo miraban… entonces bajó la mirada hasta posarla en Sasuke, que seguía ronroneando feliz, y comprendió – Yo? Cuidar de el? – sus compañeros asintieron – pero… nunca he tenido una mascota… y… Sasuke me desprecia, asi que no creo que quiera quedarse conmigo… - esto ultimo lo dijo bajando el rostro, ocultando sus bellos ojos con el flequillo y un tono de tristeza y pena en la voz

- Yo no diría eso… - y fijaron la vista en el minino que no se separaba de la pierna de Naruto.

- Eso es porque ahora es un gato y no se acuerda de nada… A saber lo que pasará por su mente…

- Naruto… alguien debe de hacerse cargo de Sasuke, y parece que se quiere quedar contigo… - Tsunade intentaba convencer al rubio

- Sasuke… - bajó la mano y se la tendió al gatito, titubeando un poco, con temor de ser rechazado – te quieres quedar conmigo? – Sasuke gatito acercó su aterciopelada nariz a la mano de Naruto, la olió y lamió los dedos del kitsune, para luego subirse encima y hacerse una bolita. Naruto se sonrojó un poco

- Creo que eso quiere decir que si… - Tsunade miraba con cariño a su mas revoltoso ninja – Bueno… Sakura, creo que deberías ir a curar esos arañazos de Kakashi, aunque se los tenga bien merecidos…

- Hai, Tsunade-sama – y ambos shinobis salieron del cuarto, dejando a Tsunade con un embobado Naruto, mirando como Sasuke gatito dormía tranquilo en su mano. Usó la otra para cubrirlo y se acercó al escritorio de la Hokage – Si, Naruto?

- Cuando volverá a la normalidad?

- Eso si que no te lo puedo decir… depende de muchas cosas: el tipo de hipnosis que haya utilizado Kakashi, la mente de quien es hipnotizado, la cantidad de chakra usado… pueden ser días… pueden ser horas…

- Esta bien… con su permiso, Tsunade-sama

- Adelante

Naruto se fue a su casa con el gatito entre las manos, procurando no andar muy deprisa para no despertarlo y cubriendolo con las manos para que no le entrara frío. Cuando llegó a su casa lo depositó en la cama y lo tapó con una manta, mientras el se iba a preparar la comida. Como no sabía muy bien lo que comían los gatos, preparó un cuenco con leche y lo puso encima de la mesa mientras cocinaba su adorado ramen. Estaba en plena faena cuando un maullido lastimero se oyó desde su cuarto. Alarmado, Naruto corrió hasta su habitación, temiendo que a Sasuke le hubiera podido pasar algo… cuando llegó, se encontro a Sasuke gatito al borde de la cama, temblando, con las uñas aferradas a las sabanas y los oscuros ojos mirando de un lado a otro

- Sasuke – al oir la voz de Naruto, el minino se relajó y centró sus ojitos en el kitsune, que entraba por la puerta, suspirando aliviado al ver que se encontraba bien – Tienes miedo de bajar? – un maullido como respuesta. – No te preocupes… ven – y le tendió la mano. Se volvió a repetir la escena de hace rato: Sasuke gatito lamiendo los dedos de la mano que le tendía Naruto y el rubito sonrojandose. Lo cogió con cuidado y lo depositó en el suelo – Anda, ve a conocer tu nueva casa… esta un poco desordenada, pero seguro que encuentras algo con que jugar – y le brindó una hermosa sonrisa.

Naruto se fue a la cocina a terminar de preparar la comida, mientras Sasuke gatito andaba de un lado para otro de la casa, olisqueando cada rincon, familiriarizandose con cada olor, textura y color que sus ojos negros descubrían a cada momento. Cuando la comida estuvo lista, Naruto fue a buscar a Sasuke, encontrandoselo afilandose las uñas en el sillón… destrozandolo con sus garritas. Con un suspiro resignado se agachó junto al gatito, que no dejó su labor para mirarle.

- Cuando dije que podías encontrar algo para jugar no me refería a destrozarme mi sillón… - unas chistosas lagrimas se escapaban de los ojos del rubio - Espero que cuando vuelvas en ti me ayudes a comprar un sillón nuevo… es el unico que tengo… - Sasuke gatito lo miró, interrogante, y Naruto no se pudo resisitir a esos ojitos negros – Bueno, venga, que la comida está lista – y cogió al gatito, pegandolo a su pecho, llevandoselo a la cocina.

El rubito depositó con cuidado al minino en la superficie de la mesa y le puso delante el cuenco de leche. Sasuke se inclinó sobre el recipiente, oliendo el blanco líquido y hundiendo esa pequeña y rosada lengua en el cuenco. Naruto comía mientras observaba a Sasuke lamer la leche, sintiendose, por una vez en su vida, feliz. Tenía alguien que le hacía compañía y a quien podía cuidar y mimar, aunque solo fuera por un tiempo… Ambos terminaron de comer y Naruto lavó los cacharros. Luego cogió a Sasuke y se fue al sillón, donde lo puso a su lado. Sasuke se le subió al regazo y se hizo un ovillo. Naruto no pudo resistirlo y posó su mano en el lomo del minino, sintiendo la suavidad de su pelaje. "¿El cabello de Sasuke será igual de suave?" se preguntaba el kitsune, acariciando con mimo al gatito que ronroneaba en su regazo… tan relajado estaba el minino que se durmió sintiendo las suaves caricias de Naruto.

Pasó largo rato acariciando al animal, con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro, hasta que Sasuke despertó, estirandose cuan largo era y elevando la oscura mirada para centrarla en su ahora protector. Naruto lo miraba con autentico cariño, cariño que no se atrevía a demostrar abiertamente al arisco pelinegro, pero que ahora podía mostrar sin temor a ese pequeño animal que había llegado a alegrar un poco su solitaria vida. Como dandose cuenta de la tristeza del rubio, el minino se puso a dos patas, apoyando las zarpas delanteras en el pecho de Naruto y tratando de trepar por su ropa. Naruto reía con los intentos de Sasuke gatito de llegar a su hombro, haciendo que Sasuke bufara molesto porque creía que se estaban riendo de el. Cuando intentó cogerlo, el felino le propinó un buen arañazo en el dorso de la mano, ganandose una mirada triste de Naruto "Al fin y al cabo sigue siendo Sasuke" pensó amargamente el rubio. Lo cogió igualmente y lo depositó en el suelo.

- Voy a comprarte algo de comida y un cajón con arena… Vienes conmigo o te quedas? – Naruto se sentía un poco estúpido hablandole a un gato como si fuera una persona, pero es que en realidad lo era… se fue a la puerta y, cuando estaba girando el picaporte, sintió que le tiraban de los pantalones. Bajó la vista y allí estaba Sasuke, aferrado con sus garras al pantalon negro de Naruto y mirándolo con ojitos suplicantes – Veo que tampoco quieres estar solo… Vamos – y lo cogió, subiendoselo al hombro – cuidado, no te caigas – Sasuke gatito maulló en respuesta y se afianzó con las uñas a la tela de los hombros de la chamarra de Naruto

Y así salió a la calle, con Sasuke enroscado en su cuello, mirando a todas partes con esas hermosas perlas negras que poseía. Naruto se dirigió hacia la tienda de animales mas cercana que conocía, entrando y siendo recibido con una sonrisa por parte de la dependienta.

- Buenas tardes, Naruto-kun… vaya, no sabía que tuvieras mascota…

- Lo acabo de encontrar y me dio pena dejarlo solo… - Naruto mentía porque… nadie se creeria que ese lindo gatito encaramado al hombro del kitsune era realmente… Uchiha Sasuke… además, que conocía bastante bien al moreno como para saber que su orgullo no soportaría aguantar los comentarios malintencionados de la gente… - necesito un cajón, arena para gatos y comida, por favor

- Muy bien, enseguida te lo traigo todo – la dependienta desapareció por la trastienda, apareciendo al rato con todo lo que el rubio habia pedido – Aquí tienes.

- Muchas gracias – mientras sacaba el dinero para pagar de su monedero rana, la dependienta dijo algo que dejó al rubio pensando

- Sabes? Debes de gustarle mucho

- Eh? – un tenue sonrojo se adueñó de sus mejillas

- Dicen que no son los dueños quienes eligen a los gatos… sino al contrario

- En serio?

- Así es… Los animales son muy intuitivos y saben quien les tratara bien y les brindará su cariño

- Vaya… no lo sabia – y volteó el rostro hacia Sasuke, que le pegó un lametón en la mejilla, consiguiendo volver a sonrojar al rubio

- Jajajaja vaya que se ha encariñado contigo pronto, Naruto-kun… tienes suerte, puesto que los gatos no suelen ser muy cariñosos…

- Si, tengo mucha suerte – y acarició la cabeza del animal – Muchas gracias y buenas tardes

- Buenas tardes, Naruto-kun, vuelve cuando quieras

- Haai!!

Naruto llegó a su casa y le preparó a Sasuke su cajón con arena para que hiciera sus necesidades. También le preparó una cama improvisada con una manta que sacó de un armario. Lo depositó en la manta y se fue a organizar un poco la casa y limpiar la cocina, ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Sasuke, por su parte, se hizo un ovillo entre los pliegues de la manta y se quedó dormido. La tarde pasó para Naruto sin pena ni gloria, yendo de acá para allá recogiendo cosas, limpiando el piso y fregando los muebles. A media tarde se sentó, exhausto, en el sillón, profiriendo un cansado suspiro. Miró a Sasuke, aun dormido, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Si humano era guapo, como gato era adorable. Se sonrojó con el pensamiento y se fue a dar un baño para relajarse despues de tan ardua tarde de limpieza general. Se fue a su cuarto y cogió su ropa. Cuando iba a salir hacia el baño se encontró a Sasuke gatito plantado en la puerta, mirandole con esos ojos negros.

- Que pasa Sasuke? Tienes hambre? Tienes sed? – un maullido como respuesta – Ahhh… voy a darme un baño y luego te pongo de comer y de beber, ne? Ahora a tu cama por un ratito – y cogiendolo lo volvió a depositar en el lio de mantas que le servía de cama – Enseguida vuelvo – y se fue, no sin antes acariciar la suave cabeza del minino

Se metió al baño, encendiendo el agua para que se fuera calentando mientras se desnudaba. Llenó la bañera y le echó unas sales que le había regalado Sakura por su ultimo cumpleaños. En cuanto se hubieron disuelto, un agradable aroma a lavanda se extendió por toda la casa. Se metió a la bañera y se retrepó hacia atrás, apoyando la cabeza en el borde y suspirando de puro gozo. No sentaba nada mal un baño de esos de vez en cuando. Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a relajarse un buen rato, hasta que un maullido le hizo abrirlos. En la puerta del baño se encontraba Sasuke gatito, atraido por el suave y delicioso olor a lavanda que desprendía el vapor que se escapaba del baño por la puerta entornada.

- Sasuke, que haces aquí? – El minino se acercó hasta el borde de la bañera – No me digas que también quieres darte un baño? – los ojitos del felino brillaron – Pero si a los gatos no les gusta el agua… Vamos a hacer una cosa… te pondré en el borde de la bañera y te mojaré un poco a ver si te gusta, ne? – Maullido de aceptación – Pues venga, a ver si te puedes subir tu solo hasta aquí…

Naruto creyó distinguir un brillo de desafío en la mirada de Sasuke, como los que ponía cuando el rubio lo retaba a cualquier competicion, y veía como recorría con la vista la habitación, buscando una manera de poder llegar hasta el rubio. De un salto se subió a un taburete, de ahí a un pequeño mueble que estaba junto a la bañera, y por ultimo, con un grácil salto, aterrizo en el borde de la bañera, pero como estaba mojada, las patas de Sasuke resbalaron y cayó al agua. Naruto se asustó y enseguida sacó a Sasuke del agua, poniendolo en el borde y cogiendo la toalla para secarlo.

- Sasuke, estas bien? – el rubio secaba a un mojado gatito, que temblaba del susto. – No vuelvas a hacer algo así, me oyes? Me asustaste… - al percibir el tono preocupado de Naruto, el gatito le lamió la mano. Suspiró aliviado – Menos mal que no te pasó nada – y cogiendolo lo abrazó contra su pecho, sintiendo las uñas de Sasuke sobre su piel. – Creo que será mejor que te seque bien, o pillarás un resfriado…

Naruto salió del agua, se enrolló una toalla a la cintura y se sentó en el taburete, con Sasuke sobre su regazo. Con una toalla completamente seca se dedicó a frotar con cuidado el pelaje del animal, dejandole algo revuelto el pelo con tanta frotadera. Sacó un pequeño cepillo de un cajón del mueble y peinó con esmero a Sasuke, que ronroneaba cerrando los ojos. Una vez seco y peinado, bajó a Sasuke al suelo y se secó el, poniendose el pijama y recogiendo el baño, para luego irse a la cocina a preparar la cena, seguido de un gato negro-azulado.

Cenaron, con Naruto observando con una sonrisa a Sasuke, para luego irse a la cama. Arropó a Sasuke gatito en su cama de mantas y le acaricio la cabeza a modo de buenas noches, apagando la luz y dejando a Sasuke solo en la estancia. Se fue a su cuarto y se preparó la cama. Estaba por meterse bajo las mantas cuando un maullido le hizo volverse: en la puerta estaba Sasuke.

- Que haces aquí? No se supone que te he dejado en tu cama? – el minino se acercó a Naruto y se frotó contra su pierna – No quieres estar solo? – Maullido – Ahhh… Está bien… Anda ven – y se agachó a coger a Sasuke para luego ponerlo encima de su cama. – Espero que ahora si te duermas, porque mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para el entrenamiento con Kakashi-sensei – Otro maullido – Jejeje parece como si me entendieras…

Naruto tapó a Sasuke para que no se enfriara y, después de acariciarle la suave cabeza, se acomodó en la cama y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir… cuando algo húmedo en la mano le hizo abrir los ojos. Sasuke le estaba lamiendo la mano que tenía sobre la almohada. Era en la que tenía el arañazo de Sasuke, porque le escocía al contacto con la saliva del animal. El minino lamía con delicadeza cada surco que sus zarpas habían dejado en la morena piel del rubio, como si el mismo Sasuke se hubiera herido y se estuviera lamiendo para curarse. Naruto entendió el gesto y, cogiendo al gato, lo depositó sobre su pecho, bajo las mantas, dejando solo visible la cabeza del animal.

- Ya está… no me duele nada, asi que ya está, ne? – y le brindó una hermosa sonrisa al minino, el cual comenzó a lamerle la nariz – No, no estoy enfadado contigo… quien podría resistirse a tus encantos? – pensando un poco en lo que había dicho se sonrojó un poquito – Bueno, basta de carantoñas y a dormir, que mañana hay que madrugar – y se tapó mejor, aun con Sasuke sobre su pecho. Depositó una mano sobre el aterciopelado lomo del animal y le dio un beso en la frente, entre las orejas – Oyasumi – y cerró los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

**Bueno, pues esto es todo por ahora. Estoy trabajando con los otros fics que tengo pendientes, que sepan que no me olvido de ellos, pero como tengo que compartir el pc mi tiempo para escribir se ha reducido drasticamente... Muchas gracias a los que leen mis historias y a los que me dejan comentarios... me hace mucha ilusion recibirlos ^^**

**Ja ne!!**

**Sabaku no Rakna**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wolaaaaa!!! Tanto tiempo sin poder actualizar TT_TT... pero aki me tienen... si, ya se, que tengo otra historia de Naruto por ahi colgada... pero de la otra tengo que pensar en mas cosas porque la historia es mas compleja... Weno, me dejo de tonturias y os dejo con el capi... Disfruten ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Koneko Sasuke**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3: Volviendo a la normalidad**

Un hiperactivo rubio dormía apaciblemente. El día amaneció nublado, así que los rayos del astro rey no lo habían despertado aún… hasta que algo húmedo en su rostro logró lo que los trémulos rayos de sol y la claridad del amanecer no habían logrado. Naruto abrió los ojos, medio adormilado, para encontrarse con el rostro del minino junto al suyo.

- Sasuke? – un maullido – Es muy temprano, déjame dormir un ratito mas, anda… - y se volteó, volviendo a cerrar los ojos con la intención de seguir durmiendo, pero unos maullidos lastimeros no lo dejaban. Naruto se volteó otra vez – Que te pasa? Tienes hambre? – un corto maullido – Cinco minutitos y me levanto, ne? – y volvió a voltearse.

Como si del Sasuke humano se tratase, una venita apareció en la frente del minino y se decidió a despertar al perezoso Uzumaki a como diera lugar. Se metió bajo las sabanas hasta alcanzar la espalda de Naruto, colándose bajo la parte de arriba del pijama. Con las uñas un tanto expuestas fue trepando por el costado del rubio hasta caer por el otro lado. Se encaramó al pecho de Naruto, trepando por el, clavandole levemente las uñas, hasta que por fin el rubio abrió los ojos y se comenzó a reir levemente.

- Sasuke, que haces? – se puso boca arriba – jijijiji me haces cosquillas… para ya… - pero el minino era tenaz y continuó paseandose por su torso hasta que Naruto lo sacó de entre su ropa. Sasuke le dedicó una mirada que quería decir 'te levantas o continuo' – Ya… ya me levanto. Lo conseguiste, pequeño bastardo… pero no te iras sin castigo jujuju – y poniendo panza arriba al gato le dio de su propia medicina: comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la tripa al minino, que cerraba los ojos y ronroneaba – y encima le gusta… ah… que voy a hacer contigo… - y se levantó por fin.

Se fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, bostezando por el camino: un cuenco de ramen para el y un cuenco de leche tibia para Sasuke. Estaba esperando que el agua para el ramen se calentase cuando sintió una suave presion en su pierna, signo de que el único habitante de su casa, aparte de el, se encontraba allí

- Vaya, veo que te has bajado de la cama… Ya no tienes miedo? – maullido – Ya veo… Bueno, aquí tienes tu desayuno – y subió a Sasuke a la mesa – Que lo disfrutes.

Naruto se sentó a comerse su ramen con la vista fija en el minino. Cuando el rubio terminó a Sasuke todavía le quedaba leche en el cuenco, así que aprovechó para irse a vestir, que tenía que ir a su entrenamiento con Kakashi sensei. Estaba por salir cuando algo se le agarró del pantalón. Bajó la mirada y allí estaba Sasuke, con las garras clavadas en la tela… y no pensaba soltarse.

- Sasuke? Me tengo que ir… tengo que ir al entrenamiento y tu no puedes venir – se agachó a desenganchárselo del pantalón y, cuando fue a cogerlo, vio los suplicantes ojitos negros del gato. El rubio suspiro derrotado – Ahhh… por que no me puedo resistir a esos ojos? Está bien, te vienes conmigo, pero te tienes que portar bien, ne? – maullido feliz – Anda ven, que hace frío – y se metió a Sasuke en la chamarra como Kiba llevaba a Akamaru cuando era cachorro.

Naruto salió a la calle con Sasuke, que lo miraba todo con ojos curiosos. La gente miraba mas de lo normal a Naruto al verlo con un gatito asomando por el cuello de su chaqueta, pero el ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas. Cuando llegó al punto de encuentro era el primero, ya que Sasuke lo había despertado muy temprano, así que se apoyó en un árbol cercano a esperar a sus compañeros. Pasado un rato llegó Sakura.

- Ohayo, Naruto!!

- Ohayo, Sakura-chan

- Hoy has madrugado jijiji – se acercó a Naruto y vió la cabecita de Sasuke gatito asomando por la chaqueta del rubio

- Es que Sasuke me despertó porque tenía hambre y luego ya pues como que no me iba a acostar otra vez, no?

- Pues si… hablando de Sasuke… por que lo has traido?

- No he tenido corazón para dejarlo solo en casa… si hubieras visto los ojos con los que me miraba…

- Me lo puedo imaginar… - y sus verdes orbes se posaron en el minino – Puedo acariciarlo?

- A mi no me preguntes… Si el te deja… - Sakura alargó la mano pero, en cuanto estuvo a la altura de su cabeza, Sasuke bufó iritado, enseñandole los colmillos

- Parece ser que no… - su tono parecía triste – Despues de todo sigue siendo Sasuke-kun… - y retiró la mano

- Eso parece…

Y siguieron esperando a su sensei tardón. Un desagradable y frío viento se levantó, pues estaban a finales de otoño, y Naruto sintió algo temblar contra su pecho. Bajó la vista y se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba temblando de frío. Metió las manos por las mangas, dejando la tela caer a sus costados, y abrigó a Sasuke entre sus manos. El minino se hizo un ovillo y se abandonó al calor que le brindaban las manos de Naruto. Sakura veía el cariño con que el rubio lo trataba y lo miraba y comprendió porque Sasuke se había ido con Naruto y no con ella. Continuaron esperando, con Naruto pendiente de Sasuke gatito y Sakura pendiente de Naruto, hasta que al cabo de casi una hora de esperar, el ninja copia se apareció junto a sus alumnos.

- Ohayo, minna

- Llegas tarde!- como de costumbre, el coro de Sakura y Naruto recriminandole a su sensei

- No os quejeis, que hoy solo ha sido una horita de nada… - le dio por mirar a Naruto – Oi, Naruto donde dejaste tus brazos?

- No sea baka, sensei… es que Sasuke tenía frío y…

- Sasuke? – lo interrumpió Kakashi – te lo has traido?

- Si

- Como va a entrenar si es un gato? – gotaza en la cabeza de los chicos

- Sensei… no se haga… - Kakashi rió por su propia broma – No podía dejarle solo…

- Ahh… Está bien, pero a ver como te las apañas para cuidar de el mientras entrenas

- No hay problema, sensei! – y sonrió zorrunamente – yo puedo con todo, dattebayo!

- A ver si lo demuestras…

Y así la jornada de entrenamiento rutinario comenzó. Naruto se las veía y se las deseaba para luchar decentemente teniendo a Sasuke metido en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, con la cabeza asomando de vez en cuando intentando ver que causaba tanto alboroto, causando que Naruto se distrajera al proteger al minino de los ataques contrarios… Afortunadamente tuvo un poco de descanso en la practica de camuflaje, pudiendo relajar un poco la atencion y ver que tal se encontraba Sasuke despues de tanto ajetreo. Lo encontró muy entretenido rascando la tela del bolsillo. De los ojos de Naruto salieron dos chistosas cascaditas al pensar que tendría que comprarse otra chaqueta aparte del sofá, víctimas de las garras de ese minino malcriado.

Nubes negras como tizón se arremolinaban en el cielo, así que Kakashi creyó conveniente finalizar el entrenamiento ante la proximidad de una tormenta. Naruto estaba sobre la rama de un árbol en el corazón del bosque, cuando el retumbar de un trueno le hizo estremecerse… no le gustaban las tormentas. De pronto, un clon de Kakashi se presentó a su lado y le dijo que fuera al punto de encuentro, que la sesión de entrenamiento había terminado. Sabía que era un clon porque, tras terminar de hablar, se deshizo en una voluta de humo. Naruto se puso en pie y comenzó su camino de vuelta al claro donde se encontraban los postes donde lo ataran durante su examen con Kakashi. Otro trueno retumbó, así que se apresuró en reunirse con sus compañeros. Tanta prisa llevaba que no se fijó que la rama en la que iba a aterrizar estaba quebrada, acabandose de partir cuando Naruto apoyó todo su peso sobre ella. Cayó al vacío, de tal manera que el golpe se lo llevara la espalda, ya que Sasuke se encontraba en su torso y no quería que saliera lastimado. Por suerte, una espesa capa de helechos amortiguó su caida, que tampoco era desde tan alto, pero aún así acabó algo adolorido aunque aliviado de ver que al gato no le había pasado nada.

Llegó al claro cuando estaba empezando a llover débilmente. Kakashi les dijo que tuvieran cuidado al regresar a casa y desapareció en una voluta de humo. Naruto y Sakura se despidieron y se apresuraron en ir cada uno a su casa mientras la lluvia arreciaba. El rubio llegó a su apartamento totalmente empapado, así que, en cuanto traspasó el umbral y cerró la puerta tras de sí, ya estaba dejando a Sasuke en el suelo y desnudandose por el camino, quitándose la ropa mojada y yendo a buscar una toalla. Mientras se secaba llenó la bañera de agua caliente para quitarse algo del frío que empezaba a sentir. En cuanto estuvo lista le echó mas sales de lavanda y se metió, cubriendose hasta la nariz y relajando sus musculos gracias al agua caliente y al efecto de las sales. Antes siquiera que tuviera tiempo de acomodarse, Sasuke ya estaba encaramado al borde de la tina. Naruto había vuelto a dejarse abierta la puerta del baño con las prisas y el frío. Con un maullido, Sasuke se lanzó al agua, nadando hasta las manos extendidas de Naruto.

- Esta vez te has lanzado tu… en verdad te gusta el agua, ne? – maullido algo mojado (XD) – Esta vez te viene bien, porque tu también has pasado frío… quieres jugar? – maullido feliz – pues vamos, dattebayo!

Y se puso a jugar con Sasuke en el agua, cogiendolo y haciendole saltar como si sus manos fueran un trampolin o cogiendo espuma y 'adornando' la cabeza del felino… cuando el agua empezó a enfriarse salió de la bañera, llevando a Sasuke con el, al cual secó con premura para luego secarse el y ponerse el pijama directamente.

Para Naruto ya se había hecho costumbre comer observando a Sasuke y ese día no iba a ser una excepción. Mientras sorbía su ramen, sus ojos no se despegaban de la elegante figura del felino frente a el. Y no se apartaron hasta que fue a recoger los platos. Una vez recogido todo se plantó en medio del salón, sin saber que hacer el resto de la tarde… cuando una traviesa sonrisa se dejó ver en su rostro. Miró a Sasuke y le dijo

- Ahora vas a tener un compañero de juegos

Y realizando unos sellos, se transformó en un pequeño zorrito. Se acercó a Sasuke gatito, pero este desconfiaba, erizando el lomo y bufando. Naruto zorrito entonces se sentó y dejó que Sasuke se calmara y comenzara a observarlo. Naruto zorrito se lamía las patitas, se tumbaba boca arriba y retozaba un poco… una de las veces que levantó la cabeza del suelo, vió a Sasuke que daba un paso cauteloso hacia el. Entonces Naruto zorrito se sentó y esperó pacientemente a que Sasuke gatito llegara hasta el y se sentara enfrente suyo. Lo escrutaba con esos ojos negros, hasta que se posaron en los zafiros del zorrito. Como reaccionando a algo, Sasuke se levantó y acabó de acercarse, olisqueando la cabeza de Naruto zorrito. Al reconocer el aroma de su protector, con un maullido feliz, Sasuke se lanzó sobre Naruto zorrito, derribándolo y rodando por el suelo. Naruto zorrito contraatacó y esta vez fue él el que derribó a Sasuke gatito. Y así pasaron la tarde, entre juegos y carreras mientras una gran tormenta azotaba la aldea. Cerca de la hora de cenar, el estómago del zorrito empezó a rugir, haciendo poner al gatito una mirada de curiosidad. Cuando Naruto decidió que ya era hora de cenar, deshizo la transformación y se llevó a Sasuke a la cocina.

Despues de cenar, Naruto se sentó en su sofá con la intención de ver un poco la televisión antes de acostarse. Apenas se hubo sentado cuando Sasuke se le subió al regazo y se hizo un ovillo ronroneante. Naruto sonrió y posó su mano en el negroazulado pelaje del animal, sintiendo cada hebra deslizarse entre sus dedos. Pasaba canal tras canal mientras acariciaba a Sasuke. Cuando le hubo dado como unas cien vueltas a los canales, decidió que era hora de irse a dormir. Con delicadeza despertó a Sasuke, que otra vez se había dormido bajo las caricias de Naruto, y lo depositó a su lado en el sofá.

- Bueno, yo me voy a la cama…-se levantó y estiró cuan largo era – Donde vas a dormir hoy? – por toda respuesta, Sasuke se puso a dos patas y le apoyó las delanteras en las piernas, mirandolo con esas pequeñas perlas negras – Está bien, captada la indirecta… en cuanto recoja y revise todo nos vamos a dormir, ne? – maullido conforme

Naruto fue por toda la casa revisando puertas y ventanas, que estuvieran bien cerradas por el fuerte viento. Acabó el recorrido en el dormitorio, comprobando el cierre de la ventana, siempre seguido de cerca por el minino. Miró a través del empapado cristal, observando la cortina de agua que caía en ese instante, cuando el atronador sonido de un trueno le hizo dar un respingo. Sin esperar un minuto mas se metió a la cama y se tapó hasta las orejas, con un minino intrigado observando desde el suelo. De un ágil salto se subió a la cama, colándose bajo las mantas hasta llegar al tembloroso rostro del rubio. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y se tapaba los oídos con las manos. Por eso no sintió cuando Sasuke se acomodó bajo las cobijas a su lado, dejando ver solo la cabeza. El felino no dejaba de mirar el tembloroso y asustado rostro del rubio con esas perlas negras, así que se acercó a Naruto y le pegó un lametón en la barbilla. El rubio dejó de temblar y abrió los ojos, encontrándose los interrogantes en los oscuros ojos del minino. Naruto esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- No pasa nada… en cuanto me duerma se me pasará – y besando la frente del felino le posó una mano en el lomo – Oyasumi – Naruto cerró los ojos, durmiéndose al poco rato…

El día amaneció despejado después de la gran tormenta que azotó Konoha el día anterior, así que los rayos del sol entraban a raudales por la ventana del cuarto de cierto rubio. Dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma, y Naruto ahora mismo se encontraba de lo mas relajado. No se acordaba de lo que había soñado, pero se sentía protegido, cálido y confortable, así que se acurrucó mas contra aquello que le brindaba esos agradables sentimientos.

Sasuke, por su parte, había vuelto a su forma humana durante la noche sin que eso perturbara su sueño. Cuando los rayos del astro rey incidieron en sus ojos y lo sacaron de su apacible sueño, sintió que sus brazos rodeaban algo cálido que emanaba un delicioso aroma a lavanda, así que, sin pensarlo demasiado, estrechó mas contra él aquello que le brindaba esa sensación de paz y tranquilidad.

Quiso el destino (o yo que soy la autora kukuku) que Sasuke y Naruto abrieran los ojos al mismo tiempo. Se encontraban en la cama del rubio, con Sasuke abrazando a Naruto, así que muy normal que digamos no era la escena. Naruto se sonrojó intensamente, tanto que al cabello de Gaara le daría envidia el tono de la piel del rubio… mientras que Sasuke estaba un tanto confundido, no sabiendo que hacía en la cama del rubio y, para mas inri, abrazándolo. Parecía que despertara de un largo sueño. La nerviosa voz de Naruto se dejó oír.

- Sa-Sasuke… volviste a la normalidad..

- Normalidad? De que hablas, dobe?

- Si… se nota que volviste… - sus ojos se entristecieron y su rostro perdió el rojo – sal de mi cama y de mi casa. Kakashi-sensei y Tsunade-sama te explicarán – y zafándose del abrazo del azabache se dio la vuelta y se tapó la cabeza.

Sasuke no tenía ni idea de que era lo que pasaba, pero quería saber a que se refería Naruto, así que, abriendo la ventana de la recamara de Naruto, desapareció en la luz de la mañana. Entre las mantas, Naruto lloraba en silencio.

* * *

**Bueno, pues hasta aki el capi tres... Ahora los agradecimientos como corresponden ^^**

**Isa:** Hola amix linda prexoxa!!! Te tengo en el msn, pero aki va tu saludito jejejeje... Me gusta que te gusten mis historias, pero ya sabes, si hay algo que no te guste, que veas que puedo mejorar simplemente dimelo , ne? Muxas gracias por tu comentario y ya sabes... al siguiente!! jeje MUAK

**Tamara:** Bueno, pues una mas a mi saca de fans jejejeje... espero que sigas leyendome... muxas gracias y te espero en el siguiente... MUAK

**StarFive:** Aaaaamiiiix!! Cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti TT_TT Me alegra saber que aun sigues mis historias... al menos es una forma de ir sabiendo de ti, aunque sea poco a poquito jeje... Muxas gracias por tu coment y te espero en el siguiente!! MUAK

**xxhainekoxx:** Hi Amiiix!! A ti tb te tengo ahora mismo en el msn jejejejejeje... bueno, aki tienes tu siguiente capi... ya veras los siguientes, ya XDDD Muchas gracias por tu coment y te espero en el siguiente MUAK

**Y hasta aquí por el momento... Espero poder actualizar el otro fic de Naruto en breve... ya tengo las ideas en mi cabeza, solo falta traspasarlas al word jejeje... Se me cuidan mucho, niñas lindas!!**

**Sabaku no Rakna**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aqui volvemos con el capi numero cuatro de esta historia Sasu/Naru, para los que la siguen jeje... espero y sea de su agrado... ya sin mas les dejo con el capi ^^**

* * *

**Koneko Sasuke**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Preguntas**

Sasuke se dirigió a la oficina de la Hokage, llamando a la puerta en cuanto estuvo frente a su despacho. La poderosa voz de la Godaime le dejó pasar.

- Vaya, Sasuke, veo que regresaste a la normalidad…

- Me gustaría saber de "que" regresé…

- No te acuerdas de nada de estos dos últimos días?

- Dias?? Tsunade-sama, por el principio, por favor… - el moreno no entendía nada de nada…

- Que es lo último que recuerdas?

- Estabamos con Kakashi-sensei. Nos dijo que nos transformáramos en algún animal. Me reprendió por algo y luego… luego… nada hasta esta mañana cuando desperté en… - se cortó abruptamente, las mejillas teñidas de un suave rosado casi imperceptible

- Vaya, este es un efecto de la hipnosis que no teníamos documentado… - y garabateó algo en un papel

- Hipnosis?

- Hai. Kakashi te hipnotizó pero le salió mal. Ya le dije que todavía estaba en periodo de pruebas, pero no me hizo caso, como de costumbre… - una vena palpitaba peligrosamente en la sien del Uchiha y Tsunade lo sintió por el pobre Kakashi…

- Y… que he sido estos dos días?

- Un gato

- Quee??

- Como lo oyes. Yo misma lo vi con mis propios ojos. Te comportabas como un verdadero gato.

- Y no recordaré nada de cuando era un gato?

- No lo se. Se supone que la finalidad de la hipnosis es dejar a tu conciencia humana al margen pero activa, es decir, que eres consciente de todo lo que haces. Algo debió de fallar…

- Con su permiso Tsunade-sama – y salió por la puerta

- Temperamento Uchiha hasta la sepultura… - y volvió la vista a sus papeles con un suspiro.

Sasuke se fue directo a su casa a darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, puesto que la que llevaba era con la que se transformó. Una vez aseado se dirigió al punto de encuentro para su entrenamiento diario. Cuando llegó le extrañó que Naruto, que se había quedado en casa cuando el salió, no estuviera ya ahí, encontrándose solo Sakura en el descampado.

- Ohayo, Sasuke-kun

- Ohayo, Sakura

- Etto… Naruto no viene contigo?

- Y por que tendría que venir conmigo? – su tono fue mas cortante de lo que pretendía, haciendo bajar la mirada a la chica

- Por nada… - Pasaron los minutos y Kakashi sensei apareció

- Ohayo, minna!! Are? Y Naruto? Sasuke… - pero fue interrumpido por el Uchiha

- No se que le ha pasado al dobe, vale?

- Te iba a preguntar qué tal te sientes después de lo de la hipnosis, pero bueno… es raro que Naruto no esté aquí. Porque no vas a buscarle, Sasuke?

- Y porque tengo que ir yo?

- Sois amigos no? No se supone que los amigos se preocupan unos de otros? Al menos Naruto lo hace… - era imaginación de Sasuke o esas palabras pretendían recriminarle algo?

- Está bien, está bien… ya voy

Sasuke partió hastiado de la zona de entrenamiento, dirigiéndose al pequeño apartamento del Uzumaki. Tocó la puerta… Esperó… Volvió a tocar… Todos sabemos que la paciencia de Uchiha Sasuke no es muy grande que digamos, así que, ni corto ni perezoso, se dirigió a la ventana por donde salió esa misma mañana. Asomándose un poco pudo distinguir el contorno de una persona cubierta bajo las mantas de la cama en el dormitorio del rubio. Entró por la ventana que Naruto no se había molestado en cerrar cuando el moreno se fue y se plantó en la recamara del chico.

- Oi! Llegas tarde al entrenamiento…

- Te dije antes que te fueras… no creo haberte dicho que volvieras…

- A mi no me mires… Kakashi sensei me mandó a buscarte y aquí estoy… vámonos

- Dile a Kakashi sensei que hoy no voy a ir al entrenamiento, que me encuentro mal. Mañana estaré ahí.

- Vamos, dobe, eso no se lo traga nadie… ni siquiera tu…

- Podrías hacer el favor de irte?

- Si me voy Kakashi sensei me dirá que vuelva para decirte lo de mañana y no tengo ganas de dar más viajes por tu culpa, así que… - Sasuke fue interrumpido por la desgarrada voz del rubio

- Podrías, por una vez en tu puta vida, hacer algo que te dicen los demás sin protestar???? Te he dicho que te vayas, joder!! No quiero verte, es que no lo entiendes??

Al tiempo que hablaba, Naruto se sentó en la cama, destapándose la cabeza para enfrentar al Uchiha. Sasuke no encontró ninguna palabra hiriente o humillante que decir al ver el rostro del rubio. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, mientras que sus mejillas estaban empapadas de sus lágrimas. Sus manos aferraban las mantas con los dedos crispados, como agarrándose a un salvavidas. Sasuke, dándose la vuelta en silencio, volvió a desaparecer por la misma ventana que esa misma mañana, con unos cuantos interrogantes rondando su fría mente.

Al llegar con Kakashi y compañía transmitió las palabras de Naruto a su sensei, dejando un tanto intranquilo al peliplateado sensei al ver ese cambio tan radical en su más revoltoso alumno. El entrenamiento se llevó a cabo sin la estruendosa risa ni las ganas del rubio, siendo sustituido por un silencio que se extendía por el prado. Al terminar, Sasuke fue el primero en marcharse, pensando otra vez en lo que había visto en casa de Naruto. Cuando se duchó y se vistió salió de su casa rumbo a la del Uzumaki. Una vez en su destino se encaramó a un árbol desde donde se podía ver la ventana del cuarto de Naruto y esperó…

Uzumaki Naruto estaba hecho un ovillo entre las mantas, dando rienda suelta a sus lágrimas en un vano intento de consolar su maltratado corazón. Solo lo sacó de ese trance el rugido de su estómago, decidiendo que ya estaba bueno de llorar. Se levantó, se secó las lágrimas y se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar. Al ver el cuenco en el que Sasuke, cuando era un gato, bebía su leche al desayunar, a punto estuvo de que se le saltaran las lágrimas otra vez. Lo cogió y lo tiró a la basura. Cuando desayunó se fue a alistar su cuarto para, una vez terminado, apoyarse en la ventana, abierta desde temprano en la mañana.

- Ahhh – susurraba para sí mismo – Me gustaría pasar desapercibido en la aldea por una vez en la vida… - sus ojos brillaron repentinamente – tengo una idea

Naruto realizó unos sellos y, en el lugar en el que antes había estado un joven rubio, ahora se encontraba un pequeño zorrito de pelaje anaranjado y ojos cielo. Se encaramó al alfeizar de la ventana y, mirando a un sitio y a otro, saltó rumbo a la calle.

Sasuke estuvo atento al movimiento dentro del cuarto del rubio… al menos lo que su vista abarcaba. Vio movimiento en la cama, al ver como se movían las mantas (solo veía los pies de la cama). Luego un rato de inactividad, para volver a ver a Naruto mientras tendía la cama. Lo vio apoyarse en la ventana y vio moverse sus labios. Parecía estar diciendo algo, pero debido a la distancia no lo oía. De repente una nube de humo envolvió al rubio para dejar ver cuando se despejó al mismo zorrito del entrenamiento. Cuando saltó a la calle, Sasuke se bajó del árbol y comenzó a seguirle.

Naruto zorrito andaba por las calles de Konoha sin temor a ser reconocido. Desde esa perspectiva lo veía todo de otra manera. La gente lo miraba, pero sonriendo, diciendo que era un zorrito muy mono. Unos niños se acercaron a él y le ofrecieron una golosina. Naruto, comportándose como un autentico zorro, recelaba, manteniendo las distancias. Los niños se comieron una de las golosinas para probarle que no pasaba nada, así que se acercó y olisqueó la que le habían dejado en el suelo. Le pegó un pequeño lametón y cerró los ojos: dulce. Los niños estaban encantados con el zorrito y cuando se terminó la golosina le dijeron adiós con la mano. Naruto se encaminó al bosque circundante de la aldea, comenzando a correr en cuanto puso las patas fuera de los límites de la Hoja.

El Uchiha no se perdía detalle del paseo de Naruto en esa forma, añadiendo un nuevo interrogante a los que ya tenía en su cabeza. Seguía las andanzas del zorrito por sobre los tejados de Konoha hasta que lo vio enfilar el bosque. Ahí se le hizo un poco más difícil seguirle, pero era bueno detectando el chakra, así que no le perdió la pista. Llegó a un pequeño saliente entre los árboles y se quedó escondido entre la frondosa vegetación. En el borde del saliente se encontraba Naruto zorrito, con los ojitos cielo tristes, mirando el infinito. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y un aullido le salió desde lo más hondo del corazón. Sasuke se estremeció con ese aullido, percibiendo la tristeza y la soledad del pequeño ser que lo emitía. Cuando el aullido cesó, el zorrito tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos. Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de ellas y, dando media vuelta, regresó a la aldea.

Sasuke se quedó allí un rato más, todavía perplejo por lo que acababa de presenciar, hasta que decidió también que era hora de volver a casa, pues estaba empezando a oscurecer. Una vez en su casa tuvo tiempo de sobra en pensar lo que había hecho esa tarde. Nunca, jamás en la vida, había hecho algo así como seguir a alguien a no ser que fuera parte de una misión. Pero lo que nunca, nunca, nunca admitiría era que se preocupaba por Naruto. La expresión de dolor del rostro de Naruto esa mañana había obrado algo en su frío corazón, haciendo que quisiera saber el porqué de esa expresión. Nunca se imaginó que seguiría a alguien como Naruto para, al final, no sacar nada en claro, solo añadir más interrogantes a su confusa mente. Decidió acostarse temprano para ver si el sueño le despejaba un poco la marea de preguntas, así que se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos.

Sin embargo, el sueño de Sasuke no iba a ser como él lo deseaba. Su mente, una vez liberada de la hipnosis, le regresó los recuerdos de esos dos días en forma de un sueño. Imágenes, escenas, voces se entremezclaban en la memoria de Sasuke, que se revolvía en la cama, inquieto. Despertó bruscamente a media noche, abriendo sus ojos azabache confundidos por lo que acababa de suceder. Realmente acababa de recuperar los recuerdos de esos dos días? Y aún más importante… Que es lo que vería en esos recuerdos? Decidió dejar pasar la noche y al día siguiente, cuando viera a Naruto y confirmara que lo de ese día había sido un simple berrinche, pensaría mejor las cosas. Con esa resolución se volvió a dormir.

Era por la mañana temprano y Sasuke ya estaba en el lugar acordado para su encuentro con su sensei tardón. Pasados unos minutos ahí llegaba Sakura, que lo saludaba cordialmente. La chica no hacía más que mirar al camino por donde se supone que llegaría el rubio, un tanto preocupada por lo del día anterior. Cuando Sakura sonrió Sasuke supo que Naruto se acercaba. El rubio llegó como de costumbre, haciendo gala de su usual alegría y energía.

- Ohayo, Sakura-chan!

- Ohayo, Naruto… que te pasó ayer?

- No me encontraba muy bien… pero hoy estoy con las pilas puestas, dattebayo! – y sonrió como solo él sabe

- Me alegra oírlo

- Menos mal que cumpliste lo que dijiste, sino me veía yendo a tu casa otra vez…

- Oye, Sakura-chan, Kakashi sensei ya se está tardando, no? – Naruto ignoraba olímpicamente a Sasuke

- Etto… - los ojos verdes de la chica se posaban en Sasuke para luego volver al rubio – pues si que se está tardando, si… deberíamos estar acostumbrados… - volvió a mirar al moreno, preguntándose qué había pasado entre esos dos para que Naruto se comportara así. – Ne, Naruto…

- Si?

- De verdad estás bien?

- Claro que sip, Sakura-chan! Gracias por preocuparte por mi – y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa que consiguió sacar los colores a la pelirrosa. Sasuke observaba en silencio con sus afilados ojos negros.

- Mou, Kakashi sensei está tardando mucho – Sakura intentaba ocultar su sonrojo con un fingido enfado

- Lo que yo decía… - en ese momento Kakashi sensei apareció envuelto en una nube de humo

- Ohayo, minna!!

- Osoi!! – el coro de Sakura y Naruto recriminándole al sensei su tardanza seguía inalterable

- Vaya, vaya… ya hasta lo echaba de menos… - Kakashi ojito feliz - Como estás, Naruto?

- Preparado para el entrenamiento, Kakashi sensei

- Eso está pero que muy bien – el peliplateado sensei pudo ver en los ojos de Naruto un brillo de desafío como tantas veces lo había visto – pues bien, os diré de qué va el entrenamiento de hoy…

- Espero que no sea algo parecido a lo de la otra vez, sensei – en las palabras del Uchiha había una cantidad considerable de amenaza

- Tranquilízate, Sasuke. El entrenamiento de hoy consistirá en una competición. En el bosque hay escondido un cofre en cuyo interior se guarda un pergamino. El que primero consiga hacerse con el pergamino tendrá que traerlo hasta mi sano y salvo, es decir, que tendrá que defenderse de los ataques enemigos, en este caso, de los ataques de los que no han conseguido el pergamino y pretendan hacerse con él. Lo habéis entendido?

- Hai! – asintieron los tres a la vez

- Muy bien pues… que dé comienzo el entrenamiento!

Los tres chicos salieron disparados rumbo al bosque. Naruto tomaba la delantera, para el asombro de Sakura y Sasuke. En cuanto traspasaron la barrera de los árboles cada uno tomó una dirección diferente. Naruto sonreía pícaramente, ya que contaba con cierta ventaja: gracias al entrenamiento con Jiraiya y los sapos, había aprendido a seguir el rastro de chakra que deja una persona al tocar un objeto, así podía localizar el pergamino siguiendo el rastro del chakra de Kakashi sensei. Cerró los ojos, concentrando su mente en el chakra de su sensei… lo percibía muy débilmente a su izquierda, así que viró y se encamino hacia la izquierda. Así continuó, cambiando de dirección en cuanto perdía el rastro, hasta que, entre las raíces que sobresalían de un gran árbol, encontró el cofre. "Demasiado fácil" pensó el rubio, pero lo retiró al abrir el cofre. En cuanto hubo despegado la tapa, un agudo grito se escapó del interior del cofre, delatando su posición. "Mierda!!" y cogiendo el pergamino, echó a correr.

Sasuke y Sakura, que estaban en otras partes del bosque, oyeron el estridente alarido y se dirigieron hacia donde provenía el sonido. Llegaron casi a la vez para ver el cofre abierto y vacío.

- Tenemos que encontrar a Naruto. Sakura puedes saber hacia dónde se ha ido?

- Hmm… - la chica cerró los ojos. Al abrirlos – Por aquí!

Se pusieron en marcha hacia donde Sakura había percibido a Naruto, para encontrarlo algo después, zigzagueando entre los troncos de los árboles. Ambos shinobis le lanzaron shurikens y kunais, pero el rubio los esquivaba, ayudándose de la cobertura de la maleza. Siguieron persiguiéndolo bosque a través, lanzándole proyectiles, hasta que la paciencia de Sasuke se agotó y comenzó a formar sellos. Sakura, al percatarse de que estaba formando los sellos del Katon, lo detuvo

- Sasuke, como hagas el Katon y quemes el pergamino el entrenamiento habrá fallado! No podemos arriesgarnos a dañarlo. Imagina que fuera una situación real… destruiríamos el objetivo de la misión.

- Tienes razón… podríamos tenderle una emboscada si nos adelantamos

- Buena idea…

Se adelantaron al rubio, ya que no iba muy deprisa que digamos, y lo esperaron un poco más adelante en el bosque. Cuando llegó a donde se encontraban, salieron a su encuentro, enzarzándose en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo dos contra uno. Al principio, Naruto esquivaba los golpes de ambos y Sasuke pensaba "Desde cuando es tan bueno?" al tiempo que intentaba alcanzarle con una patada. El azabache logró inmovilizarle atrapándolo por las muñecas y Sakura le propinó un golpe en las costillas para dejarle sin respiración… pero lo que no se esperaban era que desapareciera en una voluta de humo.

- Kagebunshin? – Sasuke cerró sus manos en torno al vacío que había dejado el clon de Naruto.

- Hemos estado persiguiendo todo el tiempo a un clon! A estas alturas ya estará de vuelta con Kakashi sensei! – y se pusieron en marcha para volver al prado con Kakashi

- Ya estáis aquí, chicos? – Kakashi los esperaba con su ojito feliz, con un Naruto sonriente a su lado y el pergamino abierto entre los dos. – Creo que os la han dado con queso jujuju

- Pues si… - Sakura sonreía un tanto avergonzada de su fallo, mientras que Sasuke solo miraba a Naruto de hito en hito

- Hemos terminado ya, sensei?

- Pues si… tienes prisa, Sasuke?

- Hasta mañana – y se largó, dejando a todos plantados y a Kakashi con la palabra en la boca

- Este niño… tiene que aprender a relacionarse un poco con los demás…

- Déjelo, Kakashi sensei… si sigue así acabará solo… quizá es eso lo que anda buscando…

- Naruto… - Kakashi y Sakura observaban el dolor de las palabras de Naruto aunque él no se diera cuenta

- Bueno, yo también me voy, Kakashi sensei. Quiero darme una ducha y disfrutar de mi triunfo jejeje

- Está bien. Mañana os doy el día libre por ser domingo. Si pudieras decírselo a Sasuke…

- Mou – puso mohines de niño chiquito – porqué tengo que ir yo?

- Porque parece ser que a ti es al único que escucha

- Cómo? – Naruto estaba desconcertado por las palabras de su sensei

- Ja ne! – y Kakashi desapareció en una voluta de humo

- Naruto… - Sakura hablaba con cautela

- Dime, Sakura-chan

- Ha pasado algo con Sasuke?

- Porque lo preguntas? – su tono era desenfadado, pero nadie podía saber lo que escondía su interior

- Llevas todo el día de hoy ignorándolo, no respondes a sus provocaciones y no le provocas tú… y eso se me hace muy raro…

- En serio, no pasa nada, Sakura-chan. Bueno, me voy. Hasta el lunes!!

- Chao!

* * *

**Y hasta aqui pueden leer... de momento xD Muxas gracias a todos los que leen el manga y me dejan comentarios... o solo los que leen y no se atreven a dejar comentario... Gracias a todos *respetuosa reverencia* Ahora a responder a vuestros reviews ^^**

**Isa:** Aaaaamiiiix!!! Jeje un pekeñito extra en tu cumple... un capi de la historia XD... que sepas que te kiero musho musho musho!!! Y ya sabes, de viejitas recordaremos estos momentos ^^ Muxas gracias por tu coment y te espero en el siguiente. Sayooo!!

**xxhainekoxx:** Hi amiiiix!! Se te exa de menos en el msn TT_TT... bueno yo tp es que me conecte mucho, pero bueno jejejeje... Muchas gracias por tu coment, me alegra que te guste ^^ Te espero en el siguiente. Sayooo!!

**amlg-fan1 NS:** Hi, bienvenida al fic!! ^^ No tenias por que dejarme reviews en todos los capis, pero gracias de todas maneras *muaks*... Aki tienes la conti, espero que te guste tanto como lo que llevas leido... y trankila, es un sasu/naru, asi que lo que pasó se solucionara XD.. Muxas gracias por tu coment y te espero en el siguiente. Sayooo!

**Intentaré subir el prox capi antes, lo prometo ^^. Se me cuidan, chicas!!**

**Sabaku no Rakna**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohayooooooooo!! Volví n_n... gomen por el retraso, espero sepan disculparme -reverencia- Aki les traigo otro capi mas de este fic SasuNaru... espero les guste ^^**

* * *

**Koneko Sasuke**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Recuerdos y Confesiones**

Sasuke estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol. Mientras el agua de la ducha recorría su pálida piel no dejaba de pensar en la actitud del rubio con él ese día. Le había ignorado olímpicamente y a Uchiha Sasuke nadie le ignora. Se vistió y se dirigió otra vez al domicilio del rubio para ver si podía aclarar algunas dudas. Cuando llegó al árbol desde donde se podía ver la ventana del cuarto de Naruto se aposentó ahí. No había hecho más que llegar cuando Naruto llegó corriendo, abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de sí. Lo vio revolver entre los cajones de su armario, buscando algo de ropa, por lo que supuso que también se iba a duchar. Pasados unos momentos, un suave aroma a lavanda salía por la ventana del cuarto, trayendo a la mente del moreno ciertas escenas: Naruto en la bañera, Naruto con él en su regazo secándole con suavidad y peinándole, Naruto jugando con él en el agua, Naruto abrazándolo contra su pecho en la bañera… El azabache sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar vanamente esas escenas de su mente, pero no lo conseguía, puesto que eran recuerdos de sus dos días como gato. Se quedó pensando… si el olor a lavanda le había traído recuerdos de sus días como felino… podrían otros estímulos recordarle otras cosas? Se estaba debatiendo entre el orgullo y la curiosidad cuando oyó el teléfono en casa del Uzumaki. Oyó sonidos de chapoteo y pies mojados sobre el piso y el teléfono dejó de sonar. Cuando volvió a ver al rubio ya estaba completamente vestido y salía por la puerta de su casa. La curiosidad pudo más y se lanzó a seguirle.

Naruto llegó a su casa y se preparó un baño con las sales de lavanda que tanto le gustaban. Tendría que decirle a Sakura que ya sabía que podía regalarle para su cumpleaños… se metió en la bañera y no tuvo éxito en reprimir los recuerdos de los juegos con Sasuke gatito en el agua. Frustrado, dio un manotazo al agua, salpicando por todos lados, y exhaló un hondo y triste suspiro. Cada vez le costaba más trabajo mantener su fachada de "tio-mas-alegre-sobre-la-tierra" frente a sus amigos, pero no quería que le tuvieran pena o lástima, por eso se lo guardaba todo… el teléfono interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos y tuvo que salirse deprisa y corriendo de la bañera para que el que estuviera llamando no colgara. Al coger el auricular escuchó la voz de Sai.

- Naruto?

- Quien más va a ser, Sai?

- Oh, es verdad… Oye, te apetece que salgamos a dar una vuelta esta tarde y así me cuentas que es de tu vida?

- Sakura te ha contado algo, verdad?

- Pues…

- Está bien, no voy a hacer que la traiciones… te parece bien si comemos en el Ichiraku y luego caminamos?

- Si, no está mal…

- Entonces nos vemos dentro de 20 minutos en el Ichiraku, te parece?

- Allí estaré

Naruto colgó y se fue al baño a terminar de enjuagarse, secarse y vestirse. Salió por la puerta pensando que es lo que podría decirle a Sai y de qué manera para que no sospechara nada de lo que bullía en su interior. Llegó al restaurante y se sentó en su lugar de siempre, siendo recibido con una sonrisa por el dueño del local y su hija. Ellos siempre lo han tratado bien, con cariño y aceptación, por lo que Naruto les tenía un gran afecto. Al poco de llegar se apareció Sai, que lo saludó con una palmada en los hombros, y se sentó a su lado. Ordenaron sus platos y comieron juntos.

Sasuke había seguido a Naruto hasta ver que se metía bajo las cortinas del Ichiraku, con lo que se situó en el tejado de un edificio de enfrente para tener una mejor visión de la situación. Al poco rato vio a Sai, su burda copia como él le llamaba, saludar al rubio con una palmada en los hombros y sentarse a su lado. Al ver a Naruto sorber su ramen, otra oleada de recuerdos invadieron su mente: tenía frente a él un tazón de leche tibia en la que hundía su sonrosada y pequeña lengua mientras Naruto estaba frente a él, comiéndose un tazón de su adorado ramen instantáneo y viéndolo con la ternura reflejada en sus ojos. Parpadeó varias veces hasta que sus ojos enfocaron la realidad. Nunca había visto ese brillo en los ojos de Naruto y se le hizo… hermoso. Sacudió la cabeza con violencia, desterrando ese pensamiento a lo más profundo de su mente. Al cabo del rato vio que los dos chicos se levantaban y se marchaban del local. Los siguió sigilosamente.

Cuando terminaron de comer se fueron a caminar como habían quedado. Naruto iba en silencio y pensativo, actitud que se le hizo completamente nueva a Sai, que solo conocía su lado alborotador, así que preguntó para salir de la duda.

- Naruto… te pasa algo?

- Eh? Por que me tendría que pasar algo?

- Te conozco desde hace poco, pero siempre estas alegre, gritando y alborotando… hoy estas callado y pensativo… no es normal en ti

- Para conocerme desde hace poco eres muy perceptivo – susurraba mas para el mismo, pero Sai logró escucharlo

- Naruto… somos amigos?

- Claro, ya te lo dije, no?

- En los libros pone que los amigos confían unos en otros y tienen que apoyarse mutuamente…

- Sai… - el rubio le posó una mano en el hombro – Deja los libros a un lado. Tienes que hacer las cosas porque te nazcan del corazón, no fríamente calculadas… tarde o temprano dañas a la gente…

- Lo dices por experiencia propia?

- Eh? – Naruto se puso nervioso, ya que se trataba de la experiencia vivida con Sasuke

- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, verdad?

- Hai… - bajó la cabeza y con un suspiro comenzó a hablar – Hace poco tuve una mascota. Siempre he estado solo y era algo nuevo para mi, pero le tomé mucho cariño enseguida. Ayer se fue y no regresará. No se si hubiera sido mejor no haberla tenido nunca… Ahora me siento aun mas solo que antes…

- Y no puedes tener otra mascota?

- No sería lo mismo…

- Puedes intentarlo… no? Puede que no sea igual que la que tuviste, pero al menos tendras a alguien esperando por ti cuando llegues a tu casa…

- Sai… arigatou – y abrazó al moreno, reprimiendo las lágrimas cerrando fuertemente los ojos

- … - esa muestra de cariño era algo nuevo para Sai, pero consideró una falta de respeto no responder el gesto, así que abrazó también al rubio.

- Muchas gracias por tratar de animarme, Sai… pero ya me tengo que ir. Tengo que hacer un recado de Kakashi sensei.

- Te puedo ayudar en algo mas?

- No, solo tengo que ir a casa de Sasuke a avisarle de una cosa… Ya nos veremos otro dia, si quieres…

- Claro que si. Ja ne!

- Ja ne! – y Naruto se encaminó hacia el hogar de Sasuke

El moreno, por su parte, había seguido a los dos muchachos a distancia, sin perderse movimiento alguno de ambos pero sin enterarse de lo que hablaban, con lo que estaba algo frustrado por no tener la información completa. Al cabo de un rato, Naruto se separó de Sai, y Sasuke se dio cuenta de que se dirigía hacia su casa. Adelantando al rubio, se metió por la ventana de su cuarto y trató de serenarse después de la carrera que había hecho para llegar antes que Naruto. No había hecho mas que bajar las escaleras cuando tocaron a la puerta.

- Si? – abrió la puerta – Ah, eres tu…

- Si, soy yo. Se muy bien que mi compañía no te es grata, así que seré breve e iré al grano… Mañana no hay entrenamiento. Kakashi sensei nos ha dado el día libre por ser domingo. Ahora, si me disculpas… - Naruto se estaba yendo, cuando Sasuke lo atrapó de la mano

- Un momento – mas recuerdos llegaron a la mente del Uchiha

- Que quieres – Naruto se zafó de la mano del moreno

- Quiero que me hables de los dos días que pasé en tu casa… como gato

- No creo que quieras saberlo… de seguro tu orgullo no lo soportaría – el tono de voz de Naruto era burlon.

- Entonces explícame tu actitud conmigo desde esta mañana…

- Y desde cuando te importa a ti lo que a mi me pase? Mejor pregúntate si deseas pasar el resto de tu vida solo… porque con tu actitud eso es lo que vas a conseguir

Y Naruto se fue, dejando a Sasuke plantado delante de la puerta, pensando en las últimas palabras del rubio. La mente de Sasuke cada vez tenía mas enredo, así que, después de cenar, se fue a la cama, a ver si durmiendo se aliviaba un poco el dolor de cabeza que tenía de tanto tratar de desenredarlo. Otra vez el sueño del Uchiha no fue lo que se dice reparador, puesto que, con las imágenes y escenas que se sucedieron en su sueño, sus dos días como felino estaban completos. Se despertó, acordándose perfectamente, tal y como si viera una película, de esos dos días que había pasado junto al rubio. Realmente no comprendía a Naruto… ahora lo ignoraba completamente, pero cuando era un gato se deshacía en mimos y cariños con el… de eso también tendría que pedirle explicaciones al rubio. Miró la hora y vió que ya mismo amanecería, así que decidió quedarse levantado, pensando en todo lo que había recordado, a ver si veía algún tipo de explicación.

Naruto poco pudo dormir esa noche. No dejaba de preguntarse a que venía la reacción de Sasuke a su actitud con él, si al moreno no le importaba nada que tuviera que ver con él. Se devanaba los sesos pensando en alguna posible explicación, pero no encontraba ninguna. Estaba ya cerca el amanecer cuando se durmió de puro agotamiento, despertando tarde al día siguiente. Aunque estaba despierto, no tenía ninguna gana de salir de la cama, el único sitio donde se encontraba a gusto, para ir a enfrentarse a su solitario mundo. Está bien que ahora tenía amigos, sus senseis lo querían mucho y la gente ya no lo miraba tan feo… pero le seguía faltando algo que, por mucho que luchara, nunca podría tener: el cariño de cierta persona totalmente inaccesible para él. Pataleo en la cama como un niño chiquito, preguntándose por qué de entre toda la gente de la aldea, de entre todos sus amigos, se había tenido que fijar en el… precisamente en el. De tanto pensar ya le había dado hambre, así que se levantó de una vez y fue a la cocina a desayunar.

Sasuke salió de su casa tras el desayuno, rumbo al apartamento de Naruto. De allí no saldría hasta obtener respuesta a todas y cada una de sus preguntas. Tocó la puerta del departamento del rubio, siendo recibido por un Naruto en pijama, sorprendido de su visita.

- Se puede saber que haces aquí?

- No me invitas a pasar?

- Pasa… - Naruto cerró la puerta tras el moreno – quieres algo de tomar?

- No, gracias – y se sentó en el mismo sillón que el arañó cuando era gatito. Sasuke se percató de la mirada que el rubio le echaba a los bajos del mueble

- Voy a cambiarme. Espera aquí

- Está bien – Naruto desapareció por el corredor y Sasuke paseó la mirada por la estancia, reviviendo los momentos pasados cuando era minino. Pasó los dedos por las marcas que sus uñas dejaron en el mueble en el que se encontraba sentado, sonriendo débilmente ante el recuerdo. En cuanto sintió los pasos del rubio de vuelta a la estancia, volvió a su semblante indiferente.

- Y bien, que es lo que quieres?

- Respuestas

- Respuestas? A que preguntas?

- Cuando era un gato, hiciste cosas que no entiendo…

- Re-recuperaste la memoria? – Naruto se sonrojó de inmediato

- Hai… y hay cosas que no comprendo…

- Tu.. tu dirás…

- Hmmm… por ejemplo… cuando me llevaste al entrenamiento… te caíste de un árbol, pero te moviste para que yo no resultara dañado, lastimándote la espalda… o cuando estaba temblando de frío y tu me cobijaste con las manos… la cara de asustado que pusiste cuando creíste que me ahogaba en la bañera… ese tipo de acciones no las entiendo, considerando tu comportamiento actual conmigo…

- Hay cosas que, sin ciertos sentimientos, no se pueden entender…

- No has respondido a mis preguntas…

- Sasuke… - el moreno lo miraba intensamente, negro contra azul – de veras quieres saberlo? – Naruto ya se rindió… que fuera lo que dios quisiera, pero no podía aguantar mas con todos esos sentimientos atrapados en su corazón… y Sasuke mirándolo de esa manera…

- Por supuesto.

- No creo que te guste…

- Me arriesgaré…

- Tu… Durante la batalla en el Valle del Fin… me dijiste que no te comprendía porque nunca había tenido padres ni hermanos, así que no podía saber lo que se sentía al perderlos… en aquél entonces tenías razón. Pero ahora ya no, ahora ya se como te sentiste al perder a tu familia. Cuando te fuiste, perdí a la persona mas importante para mi. Eras mi mejor amigo, el único que me reconocía, que me tenía por un digno rival y quería pelear conmigo… y que hasta casi muere por salvarme. En aquél entonces no entendía muy bien por qué me dolía tanto que te hubieras ido, pero durante los días que pasaste conmigo lo comprendí… Cuando te convertiste en gato con la última persona que esperaba que te fueras era conmigo, dada tu aversión hacia mi… Pero eras tan cariñoso conmigo que pensé… esta es la única manera de demostrarle cuanto me importa sin temor a que se ría de mi o me desprecie – a medida que Naruto hablaba, los ojos se le empañaban con las lágrimas contenidas y la voz se le quebraba– Pensaba que no recordarías nada de cuando estuviste conmigo, pero lo has recordado… Todas esas cosas que has dicho, las hice movido por el amor… No quería que nada malo te pasase, quería que fueras feliz, que no te sintieras solo al menos por el tiempo que estuvieras conmigo… - las lágrimas desbordaron los azules ojos del rubio – Lo mas seguro es que ya no quieras saber nada mas de mi, al saber mis sentimientos… Quizá me odies y me desprecies, pero al fin he podido decirlo… Ahora el que tiene preguntas soy yo… Por qué te viniste conmigo? No se supone que no me puedes ni ver? Que sentiste al estar conmigo? Sirvió para algo todo el cariño que te di? Para que volviste si no haces mas que hacerme sufrir???

Naruto se tapó la cara con las manos, por eso no vió como Sasuke se levantaba, con el shock grabado en el rostro, pero si oyó como sus pasos se alejaban de él y el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

Sasuke caminaba por mera inercia. Lo que Naruto le había contado jamás se lo hubiera imaginado. Llegó a su casa y se fue directo a la cama, sobre la que se tiró boca arriba, con los brazos cubriéndole el rostro. Las palabras del rubio no se iban de su cabeza. Había encontrado las respuestas a varias de sus preguntas… pero podría encajarlas? Jamás se imaginó que él fuera tan importante para Naruto, cuando no hacía mas que ignorarle, y cuando le dirigía la palabra era para insultarle o humillarle. Dos de las preguntas que le había hecho Naruto rebotaban con mas claridad contra sus oídos "Por que te viniste conmigo? Que sentiste al estar conmigo?" Que sintió? Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en los recuerdos de sus días como felino. Lo primero que sintió al ver a Naruto era… tranquilidad, cariño… así que se fue con él, haciéndole caso a su instinto… y no se equivocó. Lo llevaba con ternura entre sus brazos, de camino a su casa. Una vez allí, y desde el primer momento, supo que tenía un hogar. El cariño con que lo acariciaba, los besos de buenas noches en la frente, entre las orejas, la preocupación en su rostro cuando le pasaba algo y la mirada de ternura de Naruto cuando lo veía comer… Al abrir los ojos supo la respuesta: cuando estuvo con Naruto siendo gato se sintió… feliz. Pero tendría el valor, o mejor dicho, podría dejar de lado su orgullo para decírselo al rubio?

Al día siguiente, Naruto fue el primero en estar en la zona de entrenamiento. Después de lo que pasó con el Uchiha no podía seguir manteniendo su fachada alegre por más tiempo… no se veía con fuerzas de sonreír. Cuando llegó Sakura enseguida se dio cuenta del ánimo del rubio.

- Ohayo, Naruto

- Ohayo, Sakura-chan – se esforzó en sonreír, pero le salió una mueca que nada tenía que ver con sus siempre luminosas sonrisas.

- Estás bien? Te veo triste…

- Yo? Estoy perfectamente

- Naruto… - la pelirosa suspiró – Cuando aprenderas a no guardarte las penas para ti solito? Si te pasa algo, tienes amigos que te escucharán y te comprenderán, es que no lo entiendes?

- No… No quiero que me tengan lástima o pena… - Naruto abrió mucho los ojos cuando se vió estrechado por los brazos de Sakura

- Baka… y que es lo que quieres? Que los que te queremos suframos por no saber que es lo que te tiene así?

- Sakura-chan.. – Naruto correspondió al abrazo de Sakura y se desahogó en su hombro.

- Ohayo… - Sasuke llegaba y se encontraba esa escena. Se fue a apoyar en un árbol, fingiendo no haber visto nada, mientras que Naruto se separaba de Sakura y esta le secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo. Una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad se instaló en el corazón del azabache, al pensar que Naruto estaba así por el. La llegada de su sensei estableció una pequeña tregua.

- Ohayo, minna.. Are? Naruto, estás bien?

- No, Kakashi sensei, no estoy bien… - y se fue corriendo en dirección a la aldea.

* * *

**Bueno, esto es todo por ahora... Ahora a contestar vuestros reviews que me mandais con tanto cariño ^^**

**Alumnisa: **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamiiiiix!!! Aki tienes otro capi mas del koneko jejeje... espero que pronto pueda subir mas... Gracias por tu coment y te espero en el siguiente... y a poder ser en el de bleach que subire dentro de poco jeje... Sayooo!!

**Lady Palas:** Hi! Bienvenida al fic ^^... pues sip, no hay mucho tiempo para escribir ultimamente jejeje... me alegro que te haya gustado. Arigatou por tu coment y te espero en el siguiente. Sayoooo!!

**Sabaku no Rakna**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaaaaa!!! Volví ^^ como ayer fue mi cumpleaños, os dejo otro capi de Koneko, a ver si os gusta xD**

* * *

**Koneko Sasuke**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Orgullo contra Corazón**

Todos los presentes, incluido Sasuke, se quedaron atónitos frente a la actitud del rubio. El único que tenía la certeza de que era lo que pasaba era el moreno, pero no pensaba decir una palabra. Sakura miraba a Sasuke de manera acusadora, sabedora de que algo había pasado entre esos dos para que Naruto estuviera así de mal.

- Chicos, sabéis que le pasa a Naruto?

- Pshe… - Sasuke se puso los brazos tras la nuca, pasando de todo.

- No lo se sensei… pero lo voy a averiguar – y salió corriendo tras Naruto.

- Bueno, creo que hoy tampoco habrá entrenamiento… ne, Sasuke?

- Entonces adiós… - y el Uchiha se fue, dejando a Kakashi hablando solo.

- Me gustaban mas cuando eran pequeños y me hacían caso… - una chistosa cascadita salió de su ojo visible y acto seguido desapareció en una nube de humo.

Sakura sabía que Naruto iba a estar en su casa, encerrado a piedra y lodo en su habitación, así que hacia su apartamento que se dirigió. Llamó y llamó a la puerta, pero nadie le abría. Decidida a saber lo que tenía así a su amigo, Sakura decidió entrar por la ventana de la habitación del rubio… nunca la cerraba. En cuanto entró a la casa escuchó unos leves sollozos provenientes del salón.

Naruto casi no veía por donde iba, ya que las lágrimas le nublaban la vista. Se había propuesto hacer como que no pasaba nada, pero ante la perspectiva de ver a Sasuke, toda su autodeterminación se vino abajo, pensando en que es lo que pensaría Sasuke ahora de el. En cuanto llegó a su casa cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en ella, resbalando hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Se abrazó las rodillas y dejó que sus lágrimas fluyeran sin control alguno. Sintió unos pasos acercarse a el y levantó la vista.

- Naruto…

- Tu también entras sin permiso a mi casa, Sakura-chan?

- Me preocupas…

- Ya se me pasará…

- Naruto – la chica se sentó junto al rubio – Por favor… dime que te pasa… no puedes estar así solo por que perdiste una mascota…

- Sai… - y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que enseguida desapareció – Sakura-chan…

- Dime

- Prometes que no vas a juzgarme?

- Claro que no…

- Sakura-chan… yo… creo que estoy enamorado de Sasuke…

- … - En un principio, Sakura no sabía que decir… estaba en blanco. Luego, haciendo acopio de recuerdos, de cómo trataba y miraba a Sasuke cuando era un gato, algo encajó en la mente de la muchacha.

- Ahhh… sabía que no tenía que habértelo dicho… después de todo tu estás enamorada de él. Pero tranquila, ahora Sasuke no querrá ni verme…

- Se lo has dicho? – el asombro de la pelirosa iba en aumento

- No con esas mismas palabras, pero algo parecido…

- Cómo? Cuando?...

- Ayer vino a mi casa. Quería que le explicara algunas cosas que no entendía de cuando había sido un gato. Esto que siento lleva atormentándome un tiempo, tuve la certeza cuando Sasuke estuvo aquí conmigo siendo gato… y tenía que sacarlo. Puede que no haya sido el mejor momento, pero te aseguro que no podía mas. Además no había otra explicación…

- Por eso te has ido así del entrenamiento?

- Hai… no puedo mirar a Sasuke a la cara después de lo que le dije ayer… no soportaría ver su mirada de desprecio… de asco… - lágrimas volvían a bajar por las tostadas mejillas del rubio.

- Si quieres yo puedo hablar con el. Puedo…

- No! Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi, pero no… - se secó las lágrimas y se levantó, tendiéndole una mano a Sakura. – Seguramente Kakashi sensei querrá saber por que me he ido… Me puedes ayudar en eso?

- Claro que si – y le brindó una cálida sonrisa.

- Por favor, no le digas a nadie lo que te acabo de contar… no soportaría mas miradas de odio de las que ya tengo que soportar…

- Cuenta con ello. Bueno, voy a decirle a Kakashi sensei que te ha entrado un terrible dolor de estómago por comer tanto ramen y que estás en tu casa…

- Eso seguro que se lo cree – y le sonrió

- Así me gusta, verte sonreir

- Arigatou, Sakura-chan – y abrazó a la pelirosa, siendo correspondido con cariño

- De nada, Naruto.

Sakura se fue de casa del rubio un tanto shockeada, pero ahora entendía muchas cosas. Entendía su sinvivir por ir a rescatar a Sasuke, la manera en que sus ojos se entristecían cuando el azabache le decía algo hiriente, el brillo en sus ojos cuando vio a Sasuke traspasar las puertas de la aldea… Puede que le haya dicho a Naruto que no iba a hablar con Sasuke… pero tenía que hacer algo. De momento iría a buscar a Kakashi sensei para decirle que Naruto estaba en su casa, "enfermo"…

El rubio, por su parte, estaba algo mas aliviado al habérselo contado a alguien. Sakura se lo había tomado muy bien… después de todo no lo podía considerar un rival amoroso porque a Sasuke no le gustaban los chicos… no? Sacudió la cabeza con violencia, desterrando la mas mínima esperanza en lo mas hondo de su ser. Lo que tenía que hacer era mentalizarse para no hacer mas el ridículo… tenía que hallar la manera de ignorar a Sasuke lo mas que pudiera, no hablar con el nada mas que lo estrictamente necesario y seguir con su vida normal. Se estaba dirigiendo a la cocina, cuando llamaron al timbre. Cuando Naruto fue a abrir, no encontró a nadie. Estaba por cerrar la puerta, cuando un pequeño maullido le llamó la atención. Miro hacia abajo y vio un pequeño gatito de color gris en una cestita. Llevaba un lacito alrededor del cuello y una nota. "Tu me enseñaste a sentir. Ahora me gustaría ayudarte a ti. Sai" Naruto bajó las manos y tomó al gatito, que se hizo un ovillito y se quedó dormido. El rubio tomó la nota, dejó la canasta en el recibidor de su casa y, gatito en brazos, salió corriendo hacia la casa de Sai.

Sasuke se encontraba en su casa, preparándose la comida, cuando llamaron al timbre. Cuando fue a abrir, se sorprendió al encontrar a Sakura plantada en la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

- Querías algo?

- Hablar contigo. Puedo pasar?

- Adelante – Sakura pasó a la casa de Sasuke, que cerró la puerta tras la chica. – Y bien?

- Seguramente ya sabrás porque estoy aquí, no?

- Pues no…

- Ya has visto como ha salido corriendo Naruto esta mañana del entrenamiento, no?

- Si, y?

- Sasuke-kun, como puedes ser tan insensible? No te preocupa ni un poquito lo que le pueda pasar a Naruto?

- Será algún berrinche de los suyos… Ya se le pasará

- Y si no se le pasa? Y si ya no vuelve a ser el de antes? Se que lo que le pasa a Naruto tiene que ver contigo y está en tu mano hacer que Naruto vuelva a ser el de antes.

- En mi mano? Y por que en mi mano?

- Ahhh… estás tan cegado por tu venganza que no ves lo que tienes delante de tus narices… solo te preocupas de ti mismo y estoy empezando a creer que es verdad lo que dice Naruto…

- Que dice ese dobe?

- Que puede que lo que realmente desees es estar solo… nada mas ver tu actitud se puede comprobar… - Sasuke puso mala cara – Párate un momento a pensar en las razones por las que volviste, en lo que sentiste cuando estuviste con nosotros… Se sincero contigo mismo y deja un poco de lado ese orgullo tuyo que puede llevarte a la mas absoluta infelicidad… Piensa en cuando estuviste con Naruto siendo un gato… Yo te veía feliz, tranquilo, contento… Espero que lo que te he dicho no caiga en saco roto. Adiós, Sasuke-kun

Sakura salió por la puerta, dejando a Sasuke sin palabras después de lo que le había dicho la pelirosa. Estaba claro que Naruto le había contado algo, puede que lo que pasó el día anterior, pero Sakura no estaba para nada afectada… habría ya dejado por imposible su fijación por el? Su mente no paraba de mandarle imágenes de cuando era un gato, con Naruto siempre presente en ellas, con ese brillo de ternura en sus ojos que tan hermoso le había resultado la primera vez que lo recordó… para luego torturarle con imágenes del rubio roto por la tristeza, el rostro lleno de lágrimas y los ojos opacos y sin brillo. Sasuke se cogió la cabeza y cerró fuertemente los ojos "No puede ser. No puedo involucrarme con nadie…"

Sai se encontraba en su estudio cuando sonó insistentemente el timbre. Con un "Ya voy!" se dirigió a la puerta. En cuanto abrió, un borrón naranja y negro se le abalanzó encima, dándole un asfixiante abrazo. En cuanto se separó, pudo ver a Naruto sonriendo, con una pequeña cabecita gris sobresaliendo de su mano cerrada. Sai sonrió y le invitó a pasar.

- Vaya, veo que te ha gustado mi regalo…

- Sai… por qué?

- Naruto, no sabes la influencia que tu forma de ser tiene en la gente, a que no?

- Etto…

- Veo que no – Sai sonrió – Pues es más grande de lo que imaginas. Gracias a ti pude comprender que el mundo en el que vivía no estaba del todo bien. Una persona no puede vivir sin sentimientos, es una cáscara vacía, y tú me enseñaste eso. Ahora estoy viendo que los sentimientos también acarrean sufrimiento, pero las cosas buenas pesan más en la balanza. Quería mostrarte un poco de mi amistad y mi agradecimiento…

- Pues lo has conseguido, Sai. Muchas gracias por este maravilloso regalo. Te nombro oficialmente, padrino de Grey.

- Grey?

- Es el nombre de mi gatito. O es gatita? – y miró a la pequeña bola de pelo que había en su mano.

- Hmm me gusta… Grey… - y alcanzó la cabecita del minino, haciéndole ronronear.

- Puedes venir a visitarlo siempre que quieras.

- Lo haré.

- Bueno, solo venía a darte las gracias, ahora nos tenemos que ir. Grey tiene que conocer su nueva casa…

- Está bien. Espérame pronto en tu casa

- Okay Dattebayo!

Y Naruto salió corriendo de casa de Sai derechito a la suya. En cuanto entró sacó un cuenco de su alacena y le preparó un poco de leche tibia a su nueva mascota, sacando de un armario las cosas que no había tirado de cuando Sasuke estaba en casa. Sasuke… Le era imposible no recordar a Sasuke gatito, pero ahora tenía una nueva mascota a la que colmar de atenciones… ya no estaba solo.

Pasó una semana y todos estaban un tanto extrañados con la urgencia que tenía Naruto de irse el primero de los entrenamientos. En cuanto Kakashi sensei decía "Hemos terminado" Naruto salía disparado, dejando a los demás mirando hacia donde el rubio había desaparecido. Sakura no le había preguntado porque en esa semana Tsunade la había tenido muy ocupada con sus estudios y entrenamientos de medic nin, así que no había tenido tiempo de preguntarle a Naruto por su cambio de humor. Sasuke, por su parte, intentaba, cabe decir que sin éxito alguno, dejar de pensar por un momento en el kitsune. Repasaba una y otra vez las palabras del rubio aquel día, veía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas… para luego compararlas con imágenes de cuando estuvo con el siendo un gato… el Uchiha se prometió… se juró que no iba a volver a sentir… pero ese rubio revoltoso había hallado la manera de colarse en su frío corazón, que empezaba a derretirse.

Un día como otro cualquiera, cuando Kakashi sensei, nada mas llegar al lugar de entrenamiento, les dijo a los chicos que tenían una misión. Así pues se dirigieron a ver a Godaime sama para que les diera los detalles.

- Bien, chicos. Seguro que os acordáis de Tazuna-san, verdad?

- Claro que si, Tsunade-baachan! Fue nuestra primera misión como equipo 7 dattebayo!

- Perfecto. Eso hace las cosas más fáciles… Tazuna-san ha vuelto a pedirnos ayuda, y ha especificado que seáis vosotros quienes desempeñéis la misión.

- En que consiste, Tsunade-sama? – Kakashi, cuando se trataba de misiones, era el ninja mas confiable y serio que se pueda imaginar…

- El País de la Ola vuelve a tener problemas con su puente. Alguien se dedica a atacar a la gente que lo cruza y sabotean el propio puente. Si esto sigue así, corre peligro de derrumbarse.

- Queee?? Que están atacando el Puente del Gran Naruto???

- Y tu como sabes el nombre del puente, Naruto?

- Pues porque el equipo del cejas encrespadas fue a una misión por allí y me lo dijo – Naruto sonrió – Que buen nombre para el puente, ne? – Todos sonrieron… y cuando digo todos son todos.

- Entonces ya sabéis cual es vuestra misión. Deberéis poneros a las órdenes de Tazuna-san y averiguar quién sabotea el puente. Por supuesto, si lo averiguáis, lo detenéis.

- Haai! Y cuando partimos, Tsunade-baachan?

- Mañana al amanecer

- Tan temprano? Y que voy a hacer con Grey?

- Grey? – dijeron Tsunade, Kakashi y Sakura al tiempo. Sasuke estaba a la expectativa

- Es mi gatita.

- No sabía que tuvieras una mascota… - Sakura entonces entendía la prisa del rubio por volver a su casa…

- Me la regaló Sai – y el kitsune sonrió, haciendo poner mala cara a Sasuke – Solo lleva conmigo una semana, pero la quiero mucho… y creo que ella a mi también…

- Ya comprendo… por eso te ibas tan rápido de los entrenamientos, ne Naruto?

- Hai sensei…

- Bueno, pues ya sabeis todo lo que necesitais para vuestra misión – Tsunade puso fin a la platica sobre la mascota de Naruto – Seguro que encuentras alguien con quien dejarla…

- Sai… Sai tiene alguna misión estos días?

- Hmm.. a ver… - Tsunade consultó unos papeles – No. Está de descanso por una misión que acaba de terminar.

- Bien. Si hemos terminado me tengo que ir… Ja ne!! – y salió corriendo

- Así todos los días, Tsunade-sama… - Kakashi cerraba su ojito feliz

Nuestro rubio se dirigía hacia casa de Sai cuando vio a Kiba montado sobre Akamaru al doblar una esquina. Decidió preguntarle una cosa, así que lo llamó.

- Kiba!! Kiba!! – el mencionado se volteó, viendo a Naruto agitar el brazo para llamar su atención

- Hey, que pasa, Naruto? – el Inuzuka se digirió hacia donde estaba el kitsune, bajando de Akamaru en cuanto estuvo a su lado

- Kiba, tu sabes mucho de animales, verdad?

- Aha…

- Sabes de gatos?

- Pues… no se… depende de lo que quieras saber…

- Es que hace poco mas de una semana que tengo una gatita en casa. Se llama Grey y creo que no tendrá ni un mes. Resulta que mañana me voy de misión y le iba a pedir a Sai que se quedara con ella… pero estoy pensando si no sería mejor que Sai se viniera a mi casa… Grey acaba de acostumbrarse a mi casa y no se si llevarla a otro lugar seria bueno para ella…

- En eso es igual que en los perros. Si acaba de llegar a tu casa y se está habituando, entonces es mejor que no la saques de ahí y que dejes a alguien al que conozca con ella. Sai la conoce?

- El me la regaló y viene a verla a menudo.

- Entonces perfecto.

- Muy bien. Muchas gracias Kiba! – y se marchó, palmeándole el brazo al Inuzuka cuando pasó a su lado

- No hay de que!! – exclamó el muchacho, volviéndose a montar en Akamaru y reanudando su paseo.

Sai se encontraba pintando en su estudio cuando llamaron al timbre. Fue a abrir y se encontró con Naruto. Le hizo pasar

- Hola, Naruto… que te trae por mi casa?

- Pedirte un favor… por cierto, te ves chistoso con ese delantal lleno de pintura – y se tapó la boca, riendo entre dientes

- En serio? Bueno, y que querías pedirme

- Te puedes quedar con Grey unos días?

- Claro… pasó algo?

- Mañana me voy de misión y me gustaría dejarla con alguien que la conociera… pero ese no es todo el favor…

- Suéltalo…

- Kiba me ha dicho que es mejor para ella que no salga de la casa ahora que se esta acostumbrando asi que me preguntaba si… te importaría vivir en mi casa unos días…

- Puedo llevarme mis pinturas?

- Claro.

- Entonces vale

- Arigatou, Sai! – y le abrazó – Es muy importante para mi…

- Ya lo se… se te nota el cambio de humor desde que estás con ella…

- Y todo gracias a ti – le brindó una hermosa sonrisa

- Cuando salís?

- Mañana al amanecer… muy temprano para ti?

- No es problema. Cuando tengo que hacer misiones también tengo que levantarme temprano.

- Entonces mañana te espero antes de salir de casa, ne?

- Bien

- Pues hasta mañana!! – y se fue

- Bueno, a hacer mi maleta – y el pintor se puso a recoger sus cosas y a prepararlas para la mañana siguiente.

Sasuke había estado dándole vueltas a algo desde que Naruto se fue. Quería ver como era ese animal para que el rubio se desviviera tanto por el, asi que decidió ir a verlo por su cuenta. Se dirigió a la casa de Naruto, esperando no encontrárselo. Como no había nadie, se deslizó hasta la parte trasera de la casa, donde se encontraba el dormitorio del rubio. Naruto tenía la mala costumbre de no cerrar con seguro la ventana de su cuarto, así que Sasuke subió la ventana y se coló. Unos cuantos sellos, una nube de humo, y donde antes había estado Uchiha Sasuke, ahora se encontraba un bello gato negro. Recorrió con sus ojos negros la habitación, tan familiar desde esa perspectiva. Vio la cama/lio de mantas en la que el dormía cuando estaba con Naruto junto al lecho del rubio, y supuso que Grey dormiría con él en el cuarto. Sonrió prepotentemente mentalmente: él había dormido _junto_ a Naruto. Salió del cuarto y se encaminó al salón.

Un gato gris mas pequeño que el se hallaba bebiendo agua de un cuenco puesto en el suelo de la cocina. En cuanto Sasuke gatito entró a la estancia, las orejas de Grey se alzaron, detectando un intruso. La gatita salió al encuentro del visitante y se lo encontró saliendo del cuarto de su amo. Le bufó, como diciéndole que era un intruso. Sasuke, imitando lo que Naruto hizo cuando se convirtió en zorrito, se sentó y comenzó a lamerse las patas, acicalarse el pelaje, lavarse las orejas… mientras Grey lo veía en silencio y a distancia. Poco a poco, la gatita comenzó a acercarse, recelosa. Sasuke se tumbó, pero con los ojos fijos en Grey. La minina llegó hasta Sasuke y comenzó a olfatearlo. Cuando terminó se sentó junto a el, todavía alerta. Sasuke levantó una pata y se puso a jugar con una mosca que por allí había. Grey, al darse cuenta de que no entrañaba peligro alguno, se puso a jugar con Sasuke. Se le tiró encima, rodando por el suelo; se perseguían, correteando por toda la sala… Sasuke se estaba… divirtiendo. Visto desde esa perspectiva, Grey era una gatita muy simpática y juguetona… El ruido de las llaves al abrir la puerta los sorprendió. Sasuke se tensó, oídos alerta, piel erizada. Grey lo miraba, preguntándose que le pasaba, cuando Sasuke salió disparado hacia el cuarto de Naruto y la voz del rubio llenó la estancia.

- Grey, estoy en casa

La minina fue al encuentro de su amo mientras que Sasuke se escabullía por la ventana del cuarto del rubio. En cuanto estuvo fuera, y aprovechando su forma felina, se alejó de la casa lo mas posible, volviendo a su forma humana en cuando llegó a su casa. Ahora que lo pensaba… por que había huido? No creía que Naruto lo reconociera en su forma gatuna, pero no estaba seguro, y era mejor no arriesgarse… suspirando se fue a hacer su mochila para la mañana siguiente.

Llegó el alba y Naruto ya estaba preparado para salir, solo estaba esperando a que llegara Sai para partir. Cuando llamó a la puerta lo hizo pasar de inmediato.

- Buenos días. Bien, te quedas en tu casa. Ya sabes como cuidar de ella, verdad? – y acariciaba la cabecita de Grey, a la que tenía en brazos

- No te preocupes, Naruto. Grey esta en buenas manos, no es así, pequeña? – y la cogió de brazos de Naruto, viendo como se hacía un ovillo y ronroneaba – Ves? No pasa nada… Ahora vete o llegaras tarde…

- Hai, hai… A ver, Grey, le haces caso a Sai y no hagas muchas travesuras, ne? – la minina maulló, como si le estuviera diciendo que si… - Volveré lo antes que pueda – y acarició a Grey una vez mas antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

**Bueno, pues hasta aki el capi... No se por que, pero cada vez me salen mas largos xP. Ahora a responder a vuestros reviews ^^**

**Isa:** Amiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiix!!! Nuevo capi del gatito mas lindo, asi que espero que lo leas, te guste y dejes comentario jijiji... Arigatou por el coment y te espero en el siguiente. Sayooo!

**Lady Palas:** Ola, bienvenida al fic ^^!! Me alegra que te gustara... tranqui, a mi rubito lindo le queda poco sufrimiento jeje... y sip, soy fan acerrima de Gaara, hasta tengo un peluche de el en mi cama ^^. Arigatou por tu coment y te espero en el siguiente. Sayooo!

**AnataYume: **Ola, bienvenid al fic ^^!! Hombre, tanto como acosador... vigilante tal vez XD... Arigatou por tu coment y te espero en el siguiente. Sayooo!

**Charlie'sCreator:** Ola, bienvenid al fic ^^!! Me agrada que te guste, eso siempre es bienvenido para una autora jeje... Arigatou por tu coment y te espero en el siguiente. Sayooo!

Bueno, pues espero que el siguiente capi no tarde mucho en salir del horno de mi imaginacion, porque ya tengo medio escrito jeje. Ya solo falta la otra mitad y revisarlo... Xao gente bonita ^^

**Sabaku no Rakna**


End file.
